RWBYJNPR and a certain Discord server
by Random O' Panda
Summary: Having a group chat room is pretty convenient, yes, but you have to be willing to withstand endless insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when you give eight college students their own private server? Shenanigans, mostly. Enjoy!**

 **X**

Rose (11:34 AM): **Snowflake** , take a look at this!

Snowflake (11:35 AM): Yes, Ruby, Zwei is adorable. But why are you sharing pictures when you're supposed to be in class?

Rose (11:35 AM): Biology got cancelled, bored now. Entertain me!

Rose (11:38 AM): Weiss?

Rose (11:42 AM): **Snowflake**

Bookie (11:44 AM): Good luck with that, I just saw her shut her phone off.

Bookie (11:44 AM): GDI **Dragon** stop changing my nickname!

Rose (11:45 AM): Lol

Luna (11:46 AM): I forget, why did we let Yang be the admin again?

Fast Sloth (11:47 AM): Because nobody else felt like dealing with tech support if the server messed up, iirc.

Dragon (11:48 AM): Actually it was supposed to be Weiss, but she lost a bet

Ninja (11:48 AM): What bet?

Dragon (11:49 AM): World Cup

Ninja (11:49 AM): Ah

Luna (11:50 AM): RIP

Fast Sloth (12:02 PM): Oh, Yang, need a favor.

Dragon (12:02 PM): Shoot.

Fast Sloth (12:03 PM) I want you to make me a NSFW room.

Dragon (12:04 PM): O.o

Rose (12:04 PM): I need an adult.

Fast Sloth (12:05 PM): You are an adult. But for real, would you?

Ninja (12:06 PM): I know what she's gonna put up, please don't.

Dragon (12:07 PM): Now I gotta! I'll set it up when I'm not on Mobile.

Fast Sloth (12:07 PM): Ty! Saucy pics inbound!

 **X**

Luna (8:31 AM): Last night wound up being fun! Thanks for the idea of going to a club, Yang.

Dragon (8:33 AM): You went without me? Bastard!

Chocoholic (8:34 AM): You went to a club?

Luna (8:35 AM): Yeah, needed to de-stress from classes. Hit up this place called Junior's. Good time, met some nice people.

Chocoholic (8:37 AM): That does sound fun. How about we go together next time?

Luna (8:39 AM): Sure! These two girls invited me to meet them there next Saturday, anyways, so I'll introduce you. We'll have a blast.

Dragon (8:40 AM): Color me impressed

Chocoholic (8:40 AM): Two girls?

Luna. (8:41 AM): Mhm. Twins, actually.

Fast Sloth (8:43 AM): WHAT AND HOW.

Luna: (8:44 AM): TL;DR or full story?

Dragon (8:45 AM) Hit us with it.

Fast Sloth (8:45 AM): gimme!

Luna (8:49 AM): So I get there around 8. Not that busy, no line to get in, so I head straight to the dance floor and bopped along to a few songs. After that I sat at the bar, where this girl with black hair and a red dress was talking with the bartender.

Luna (8:52 AM): Correction, she was ranting at the bartender. She was pissed at her boyfriend (now ex) and kept shouting out "Fuck him, fuck that girl," etc. At first I was gonna ask her if she wanted to talk about it, but then I realized that she wasn't in the mood for any of my shenanigans. So, I slid the bartender five Lien when he came my way and told him to put it towards whatever drink she wanted, because she clearly needed it.

Chocoholic (8:54 AM): That was kind of you, even if alcohol doesn't really fix anything.

Luna (8:56 AM): true lol. Anyways, I get back to dancing, but before long another girl slid up next to me. She was wearing white instead of red, but her face looked exactly like the first girl.

Fast Sloth (8:57 AM): Ten Lien says you thought she'd changed clothes.

Luna (9:00 AM): Guilty. Girl #2 says she likes the way I dance, we get to chatting while we're on the floor. Turns out her name is Melanie, and her sister's name is Miltia. We must've danced/talked for, I dunno, a good thirty minutes? Sat back down at the bar next to Miltia, it turns out the Ex cheated on her with a girl named Emerald.

Dragon (9:01 AM): Oof

Fast Sloth (9:01 AM): Ouch

Luna (9:02 AM): Yep. Fast forward a little, I basically danced for another two hours with them. Miltia was cheered up, all were happy, and not only did they ask me to come back next weekend, they invited me to vacation with them. Apparently I was a hit lol.

Snowflake (9:04 AM): That seems awfully fast.

Luna (9:05 AM): That's what I thought, too. I politely declined the vacation, but did agree to come back and have fun with them.

Dragon (9:07 AM): Question

Luna (9:07 AM): Answer.

Dragon (9:09 AM): How exactly did they phrase the vacation thing?

Luna (9:10 AM): They asked me if I wanted to take a trip around the world.

Dragon (9:11 AM): _Alrighty then._

Luna: (9:12 AM): Gotta head to work. Ttyl.

Bookie (9:22 AM): I wonder if twins really do have that phantom sensation thing.

Dragon (9:23 AM): I'll go check on Pyrrha.

 **X**

Dragon (6:44 PM): **Ninja** never before have I been so disappointed in your gf.

Ninja (6:46 PM): I told you not to.

Snowflake (6:48 PM): What has Nora done now?

Dragon (6:49 PM): You checked out the NSFW channel?

Snowflake (6:50 PM): Of course not! And if she's done something wrong, it's your fault for encouraging that type of degeneracy.

Dragon (6:51 PM): Weiss, she has spent three days doing. _Nothing._ But posting syrup covered pancakes.

Snowflake (6:52 PM): I dread to think of what that euphemism stands for.

Ninja (6:54 PM): She's being literal. It's a variety of GIFs featuring pancakes being slowly covered in syrup.

Fast Sloth (6:55 PM): **_Sensually_**

Dragon (6:56 PM): Some of them are even perfect loops.

Snowflake (6:57 PM): …

Dragon (6:58 PM): Ruby saw that as a chance to start sharing her own crap, too. Rifles shooting in slow motion, power drills in factory lines…

Rose (7:00 PM): Come on, you loved seeing the flamethrower in 60 FPS!

Dragon (7:01 PM): it was awesome, but that's not the _point._

Ninja (7:03 PM): And now Pyrrha's started linking some workout videos there.

Rose (7:04 PM): **Ch** **ocoholic** Nice glutes btw

Chocoholic (7:05 PM): Thank you .

Snowflake (7:07 PM): Why do I hang out with any of you?

Dragon (7:08 PM): Because you love us!

Snowflake (7:09 PM): I'm starting to have doubts.

Fast Sloth (7:11 PM): If I start linking videos of fish being cooked, do you think we could get Blake to chat more often?

Tuna Pounder (7:14 PM): Doubtful- **_Yang I swear to god._**

Dragon (7:16 PM): You're welcome

 **X**

Luna (11:34 AM): _Oh my god I just got the world trip thing._

Rose (11:36 AM): Aren't you meeting them again tonight?!


	2. Chapter 2

Penny (3:34 PM): Salutations!

Fast Sloth (3:35 PM): Hi there new friend! Nice to meetcha!

Fast Sloth (3:40 PM): Hello?

Fast Sloth (3:45 PM): I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Fast Sloth (3:50 PM): **Penny**.

Rose (3:51 PM): It's a new bot I helped Yang add.

Fast Sloth (3:52 PM): and nobody told me for fifteen minutes?!

Dragon (3:53 PM): Would've let you keep going, too, if ruby didn't spoil it. Anyways, yeah, it has a few features I like. It can search YouTube videos, create custom tags, even let you play games like blackjack.

Rose (3:54 PM): I have a test tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Penny (3:54 PM): Good luck, **Rose**!

Fast Sloth (3:55 PM): That's cool!

Dragon (3:57 PM): I'm gonna play with it a little, see how we can use it.

Ninja (3:59 PM): How do you get her to look for a YouTube video?

Rose (4:00 PM): Penny, find [insert search item here]. The more words you add, the better chance she grabs the one you want.

Ninja (4:02 PM): Penny, find the perfect pancake recipe.

Penny (4:02 PM): This is my result for "the perfect pancake recipe."

Fast Sloth (4:03 PM): Oh, Ren, I love it when you talk dirty to me.

Rose (4:04 PM): TMI

Dragon (4:04 PM): This is what NSFW is for!

 **X**

Dragon (10:32 PM): Flynt?

Snowflake (10:32 PM): No.

Dragon (10:33 PM): RAGH

Chocoholic (10:35 PM): That is a lot of chat to read through. What have I missed?

Dragon (10:36 PM): Weiss says she met "somebody" today but refuses to spill the name. Rubes knows but won't share.

Rose (10:36 PM): huehuehue

Book Lover (10:37 PM): The only two clues Weiss gave us was "Red jacket" and "Blue".

Snowflake (10:38 PM): I met a wonderful guy and am being entertained by Yang trying to guess his name. This has been a good day.

Dragon (10:40 PM): I'm convinced he doesn't exist.

Rose (10:41 PM): You could always pay up?

Dragon (10:42 PM): _I am not giving you a dozen chocolate-covered strawberries just to get his name._

Fast Sloth (10:43 PM): Haha

Chocoholic (10:44 PM): Hmm. Is it Neptune?

Snowflake (10:46 PM): **How?**

Dragon (10:47 PM): are you fucking kidding me?

Rose (10:47 PM): whelp, so much for my plan.

Chocoholic (10:48 PM): I'm sorry (?) It's just that the clues reminded me of Miltia's Ex.

Fast Sloth (10:49 PM): O.O WOW

Snowflake (10:50 PM): I refuse to believe it. Didn't her Ex cheat on her?

Chocoholic (10:52 PM): Indeed. Give me a minute, let me text the twins and ask them for a picture.

Dragon (10:53 PM): You got their number?!

Chocoholic (10:54 PM): They turned out to be very nice girls.

Book Lover (10:55 PM): What happened that night, anyways?

Chocoholic (11:06 PM): Weiss, this is the picture Miltia's friend sent her as proof of Neptune's infidelity. The girl with the green hair is Emerald. Miltia also added, quote, "if you see him again, kick him in the balls for me."

Book Lover (11:08 PM): His hand is reaching pretty low there.

Snowflake (11:09 PM): Excuse me for a few moments.

Chocoholic (11:09 PM): I'm sorry, Weiss.

Snowflake (11:10 PM): Don't be, you haven't done anything wrong.

Dragon (11:13 PM): So while we wait for her to return, Pyrrha, what happened Saturday?

Chocoholic (11:16 PM): It was a pleasant evening. The twins, as I said earlier, were a treat to be around (until Melanie got drunk, at least) and I had fun dancing with Jaune.

Rose (11:19 PM): And then…?

Chocoholic (11:20 PM): That's it.

Dragon (11:21 PM): But what about what they wanted to "do"?

Chocoholic (11:23 PM): Ah, that. Well, I let them know in no uncertain terms that Jaune is a person, not a toy, and once that was laid down we all reached a civil agreement.

Book Lover (11:24 PM): an agreement about what?

Chocoholic (11:25 PM): :)

Fast Sloth (11:26 PM): Details girl!

Snowflake (11:29 PM): I'm back.

Penny (11:29 PM): Welcome back, **Weiss!**

Rose (11:30 PM): _Not now penny._

Dragon (11:31 PM): So what's the story?

Snowflake (11:33 PM): I gave him one chance to admit to being involved with this Emerald girl by, very politely, asking if he was in a relationship with somebody. He admitted to having separated from this Miltia girl recently but denied that there was anybody else; so, I sent him this photo.

Fast Sloth (11:34 PM): He chose poorly.

Snowflake (11:35 PM): That would be putting it mildly. Afterwards, I delicately informed him that I had no desire to see him in person again.

Book Lover (11:36 PM): I don't think any of us here can be "delicate" when a guy tries to pull a fast one on us.

Snowflake (11:38 PM): Well, I may have insinuated that I would have Nora rip off his package and shove it down his throat.

Dragon (11:39 PM): That sounds better. At least you found out now instead of later.

Snowflake (11:41 PM): Indeed. If you all don't mind, I'm quite tired and my voice is hoarse, so I'm going to bed now.

Penny (11:41 PM): Good night, **Weiss!**

Dragon (11:42 PM): We might need to tweak that a little.

 **X**

Book Lover (8:30 AM): **Luna** , about the whole "twins feeling phantom sensations" thing, is it true?

Luna (8:32 AM): ...Why do you ask?

Book Lover (8:33 AM): Oh, just curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon (11:30 AM): **Everyone** I've made a few new rooms. There's **Get-Fit** for nutrition or workout related stuff, **Food-Network** for anything food that's, you know, _Nora_ , and relabeled NSFW as **Naughty-bits** because I felt like it. This way we don't clutter the general chat so much and people can still share what they like.

Chocoholic (11:32 AM): That's very thoughtful of you.

Snowflake (11:33 AM): I don't see why I needed to be pinged for this, but Pyrrha is right. This was a good decision.

Rose (11:35 AM): Hey! Where's the room for my guns and automotive stuff?

Dragon (11:36 AM): Ah, thanks for reminding me.

Dragon (11:39 AM): K, I made **Geek**.

Ruby (11:40 AM): _How dare_

Penny (11:40 AM): _Okay, first of all-_

Luna (11:42 AM): having fun with the bot I see.

Ruby (11:43 AM): I need _some_ way to kill time until the garage gets fixed and I can work on stuff again.

Chocoholic (11:44 AM): Oh dear, what happened?

Ruby (11:45 AM): **Dragon**

Dragon (11:47 AM): I said I was sorry!

Ninja (11:49 AM): I fail to see how Yang could do substantial damage to your garage.

Dragon (11:51 AM): I set up a punching bag a while back to work off some stress. I guess the chain holding it was weak or something because I managed to break it, sending the punching bag into the air compressor we have for Ruby's power tools.

Rose (11:53 AM): It damaged the mechanism that helps the compressor know when to **stop**. Do you know what happens when something fills up with too much air? A **Geek** does.

Luna (11:53 AM): OMG are you okay?!

Rose (11:54 AM): yeah, nobody got hurt. I was away from it when it went off. Still, repairs needed.

Dragon (11:55 AM): Dad was pretty pissed when he caught wind of the situation.

Rose (11:56 AM): smh really?

Dragon (11:56 AM): ;)

Snowflake (11:57 AM): I'm glad nobody was harmed.

Chocoholic (11:58 AM): Me as well.

Ninja (11:59 AM): How long until the repairs are finished?

Dragon (12:00 PM): Few weeks to two months, depending on how long the contractors decide to take getting back to us.

Chocoholic (12:04 PM): Aren't your projects at least partially for your automotive classes?

Rose (12:05 PM): Ay-yup. Needing to store and work on my stuff on campus is hell, because I have to schedule the workshop hours with a whole bunch of people.

Chocoholic (12:07 PM): At my house, we have an empty toolshed in the back yard. I'm sure my parents would be perfectly fine with you using it for your school projects if I asked.

Rose (12:08 PM): _Oh my god Pyrrha you're the best!_

Chocoholic (12:09 PM): It's my pleasure :) I'll ask them later on tonight when I get home.

Dragon (12:11 PM): Thanks for bailing her out. I hated seeing her efforts blow up because of me.

Snowflake (12:12 PM): _**Cease**_

 **X**

Penny (6:10 PM): Dealer: A?, Luna: 78. Turn: Luna

Luna (6:10 PM): Hit

Penny (6:10 PM): Dealer A?, Luna 783. Turn: Luna

Luna (6:11 PM): Stand

Penny (6:11 PM): Dealer A5, Luna 783.

Penny (6:11 PM): Dealer A57, Luna 783.

Penny (6:11 PM): Dealer A576, Luna 783. Dealer wins.

Luna (6:12 PM): Damn.

Fast Sloth (6:13 PM): The house always wins in the end.

Luna (6:14 PM): Ain't that the truth.

Fast Sloth (6:15 PM): now that you're done, I need to ask you something Jaune-Jaune.

Luna (6:15 PM): What's up?

Fast Sloth (6:16 PM): Miltia and Melanie, which girl are you seeing?

Luna (6:17 PM): Yes.

Book Lover (6:19 PM): You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?

Luna (6:20 PM): Yes.

Fast Sloth (6:21 PM): What

Fast Sloth (6:21 PM): No

Luna (6:22 PM): And thrice yes.

Book Lover (6:23 PM): Details.

Luna (6:25 PM): I'm taking the time to get to know these girls atm. I have a blast when I'm with them, but I want to make sure I know M from M before seeing what my heart says.

Dragon (6:26 PM): and your dick.

Luna (6:26 PM): and that.

Ninja (6:28 PM): Tell us about them.

Luna (6:31 PM): Both of them are bouncers at the club I met them. I kinda laughed in my head when I heard that, until I saw Melanie disable 3 guys in 4 seconds when they started a brawl. Outside of that, Melanie is an aspiring artist while Miltia is getting small roles in the movie biz.

Dragon (6:33 PM): Uh huh. And do those "movies" feature a black leather couch?

Luna (6:35 PM): I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that.

Fast Sloth (6:36 PM): Any movies we know?

Luna (6:37 PM): She says that she did a short fight scene as a villain's henchwoman in the upcoming Machete movie. I have a ticket to a screening in town, actually.

Dragon (6:39 PM): How did you swing that?

Luna (6:40 PM): It helps that Danny Trejo is their uncle.

Fast Sloth (6:42 PM): Lying isn't nice, Jaune.

Luna (6:43 PM): Think what you want to lol.

Luna (6:44 PM): .blackjack 100

Penny (6:44 PM): Dealer: 7 Luna: K.

Penny (6:44 PM): Dealer: 7?, Luna KA.

Penny (6:44 PM): Dealer: 7J, Luna KA. Player Luna wins.

Luna (6:45 PM): Guess my luck's coming around, huh?

 **X**

Dragon (10:22 AM): **Luna** can I get a ticket too?!

Luna (10:23 AM): checked out the cast, huh? I wonder if I should tell Mil what you said.

Dragon (10:24 AM): You said you were gonna pretend you never read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Fast Sloth (1:20 PM): So I've been wondering, have we set up any rules for inviting new people here?

Dragon (1:23 PM): Not really…? I think. Why, have somebody you want to bring in?

Fast Sloth (1:25 PM): Not right now, but I was just checking for future reference. Jaune has two new girlfriends (¿), Ruby could meet some Auto workshop guy, or in case we just find some new friend that's cool.

Ninja (1:26 PM): Thats a good point. This started as something just for us, but there's no particular reason to keep it that way.

Dragon (1:28 PM): "No, this is our secret base, stay out!" lol. Nah, as long as they're decent people it should be alright.

Fast Sloth (1:29 PM): Awesome, thanks. Now, time to go recruiting.

Rose (1:30 PM): ...recruiting for what?

Fast Sloth (1:32 PM): There's a hot dog competition coming up in a few weeks. I've already signed me, Ren, and Weiss up, but I think I could squeeze in some more cool people. Go as a team, split the prize if we win, you know? OH! Anybody else here want to go?

Dragon (1:34 PM): I-I'm gonna be busy. Lots of school stuff, all that wholesome studying and things.

Luna (1:34 PM): pass?

Rose (1:36 PM): Any strawberry-eating versions?

Fast Sloth (1:40 PM): Darn. Ren, meet me at the school cafe at 4:30. I think Russell usually eats dinner there, and you can help me talk him into it.

Ninja (1:41 PM): If I must

Fast Sloth (1:43 PM): Thanks, bby ;)

Dragon (1:44 PM): I heard that whip crack from my house

Luna (1:45 PM): nah, Nora doesn't use a whip. She just pulls out the cattle prod and Ren knows what to expect.

Dragon (1:46 PM): HA

Fast Sloth (1:48 PM): Actually, I was talking to this girl named Ilia the other day on another server. She had some nice advice, good suggestions.

Luna (1:50 PM): what does that have to do with the whip/prod thing?

Ninja (1:51 PM): everything.

 **X**

Book Lover (8:44 PM): **ROWBFOSNSIAAAAAH!**

Dragon (8:45 PM): Uh, having problems Blake?

Book Lover (8:46 PM): Just super frustrated. Needed a vent.

Snowflake (8:47 PM): If you're having any sort of issue, we would all gladly help you in a heartbeat.

Book Lover (8:48 PM): It's nothing you can really help with, but I appreciate it. Hobby stuff.

Fast Sloth (8:49 PM): The smutty fanfiction?

Book Lover (8:50 PM): _It's not smut_.

Book Lover (8:50 PM): Well, not all of it.

Rose (8:51 PM): Go ahead and vent, if you want.

Book Lover (8:53 PM): Short version. Most of my stories are pretty fleshed out detail wise. A good number of people actually like my stuff, surprisingly, but I needed a brief break from the flowery work and decided to come up with a simple fic. Just a little thing for fun.

Ninja (8:54 PM): Where does the issue come in?

Book Lover (8:56 PM): Some idiots don't like that it's mostly chat and shorthand, even if the quality of it isn't below my usual stuff. Posting "Oh this is inappropriate" when it _really isn't,_ at least not for any significant reason _._ Am I bothering anybody with this? No, but they just have to be holier-than-thou.

Luna (8:57 PM): Site moderators?

Book Lover (8:58 PM): That's just it, they're not at all a part of the staff. Support. Whatever you wanna call it. They're just doing it to do it.

Snowflake (8;59 PM): It sounds to me like they're just trying to validate their own lives by putting down others.

Luna (9:00 PM): Ditto

Rose (9:00 PM): Mhm

Dragon (9:01 PM): Maybe they're compensating for their own bad writing?

Book Lover (9:02 PM): Most of this group doesn't even write, from my quick research.

Fast Sloth (9:03 PM): Then they're just dumb. Ignore them.

Book Lover (9:04 PM): That's the plan. Anyways, I'm done with the unload now. How was everybody's day?

Rose (9:05 PM): Good for me, managing to get back on track with the school stuff.

Chocoholic (9:06 PM): I posted a new personal best time for the 800 meter.

Luna (9:07 PM): Congrats!

Fast Sloth (9:08 PM): Nice! Soon you'll be as fast as I am running in to IHOP. Anyways, I managed in A on my math exam.

Ninja (9:09 PM): I did as well, on top of creating a new herbal recipe.

Dragon (9:10 PM): No exams to boast about, but I did have a fun time hanging with some guys over at Torchwick's bar.

Rose (9:11 PM): Lies. She's spent the entire afternoon watching Hatsune Miku videos and practicing the choreography to "Acute" and "Blackjack."

Dragon (9:12 PM): How did you know about that?!

Rose (9:12 PM): You left your cam on.

Fast Sloth (9:13 PM): I could see you as Luka lol.

Ninja (9:14 PM): Allow me to assist next time. I'm very adept at coordinating dance routines.

Dragon (9:15 PM): ...im fine, thanks.

Ninja (9:16 PM): please, I insist.

Book Lover (9:17 PM): Never change, guys.

 **X**

Snowflake (7:34 AM): I was signed up for what?!


	5. Chapter 5

Luna (10:33 AM): btw, **Fast Sloth** , have you heard about IHOPs newest thing?

Fast Sloth (10:35 AM): *gasp* have they come out with more pancakes?!

Luna (10:36 AM): Look it up. They just announced it yesterday.

Rose (10:38 AM): Jaune~! You said we'd do this together!

Luna (10:39 AM): im sorry, but I couldn't help myself

Chocoholic (10:40 AM): Poor Nora

Book Lover (10:41 AM): why?

Fast Sloth (10:42 AM): _**LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!**_

Dragon (10:43 AM): the hell?

Fast Sloth (10:43 AM): **WHY, GOD, WHY?!**

Fast Sloth (10:44 AM): **Ninja** , did you know about this?!

Ninja (10:45 AM): No comment

Dragon (10:46 AM): seriously, wtf is going on?

Luna (10:47 AM): IHOP is rebranding.

Rose (10:48 AM): It is now the IHOB(urgers)

Fast Sloth (10:48 AM): _Nooooo_

Book Lover (10:49 AM): are they stopping with the pancakes or…?

Luna (10:50 AM): nope, just adding more burgers. That's it

Fast Sloth (10:51 AM): It's the principal of the matter!

Snowflake (10:52 AM): Principle

Fast Sloth (10:53 AM): YOU KNEW WHAT I MEANT

Dragon (10:54 AM): sorry for your loss

Ninja (10:54 AM): I hope you're happy, Jaune. You broke her heart.

Luna (10:55 AM): last I checked I don't own any IHOB stock. Guilt free

Snowflake (10:56 AM): Are you quite done tormenting our friend?

Rose (10:57 AM): Depends. Nora, did you see Aqua in the latest Kingdom Hearts trailer?

Ninja (10:58 AM): Please stop

Fast Sloth (11:04 AM): AQUA GOT NORT'D

Ninja (11:06 AM): _sigh_ it's gonna take all day to settle her down now

 **X**

Penny (5:45 PM): Salutations, **Abs!** Welcome to the server!

Abs (5:46 PM): Thanks, Penny

Fast Sloth (5:47 PM): Greetings stranger! From whence do you hail?

Abs (5:48 PM): I hail from Vale University! (Can we please not keep this up? I'm not good at typing poetically)

Dragon (5:49 PM): As admin of the server, I hereby decree that you may only speak in such a manner.

Abs (5:50 PM): Well, rip I guess. Anyways, the names Sun. Thanks for the invite **Book Lover**

Book Lover (5:51 PM): No problem

Rose (5:51 PM): aww, I wanted to be the first to invite someone. Oh well.

Dragon (5:52 PM): oh, Blakey invited you? Hmmmmmmmmmm

Book Lover (5:53 PM): I met him at the library a couple weeks ago. He's nice, but not actually much of a book guy

Abs (5:54 PM): Nope

Chocoholic (5:55 PM): Correct me if I'm wrong, but I recall hearing your name in the schools workout room. Do you frequent there?

Abs (5:56 PM): Few times a week. It's included with tuition, why waste money on a gym?

Fast Sloth (5:57 PM): gotta keep up the nickname?

Abs (5:58 PM): always.

Dragon (5:59 PM): Pics or they're fake. Time stamp it.

Abs (6:04 PM): here you go

Dragon (6:05 PM): _damn_

Fast Sloth (6:06 PM): I'm taken, but those still deserve a homina homina

Abs (6:07 PM): I aim to please

Dragon (6:08 PM): Now I'm wondering how things would look around here if all of our names were based off of our features.

Rose (6:09 PM): Rose is a color, my hair is red/black. Get on my level

Bellabooty (6:11 PM): It would get a little awkward. How do you know what part of you looks best?

Glorious Mane (6:12 PM): get somebody else's opinion?

Bellabooty (6:12 PM): I hate you so much

Abs (6:13 PM): Ha. This group is already fun.

Tall Noodle (6:14 PM): Nice to meet you, sorry I'm late to that. And yeah, they're good people.

Tall Noodle (6:15 PM): ...really? That's the best you could come up with Yang?

Glorious Mane (6:16 PM): You're a hard one, alright?

Tall Noodle (6:17 PM): phrasing

Glorious Mane (6:29 PM): shit, that was actually an accident

Rose (6:21 PM): ignoring my sister's perverted nature, welcome to the Beacon server, Sun!

Abs (6:22 PM): Glad to be here :) Question, who in the world would have a nickname like "Boobs made of hard ice"?!

Tall Noodle (6:23 PM): I would like to oust Yang and install Weiss as Admin now

Pink Streak (6:24 PM): Seconded.

 **X**

Snowflake (9:31 PM): There. Naughty-bits has been deleted and the nickname overrides erased

Luna (9:33 PM): appreciate it. Planning any other changes?

Snowflake (9:34 PM): Aside from attempting to foster healthy, sane discussions, not at the moment.

Chocoholic (9:35 PM): Yang has been quiet for quite some time now

Snowflake (9:37 PM): She's been muted until her punishment is served.

Rose (9:38 PM): Punishment?

Snowflake (9:40 PM): She has to watch every episode of seventh heaven and write an essay analyzing each reoccurring character. For my amusement.

Abs (9:42 PM): brutal


	6. Chapter 6

Abs (2:32 PM): **Chocoholic** those are some nice workout sets you've shared over in Get-Fit.

Chocoholic (2:34 PM): Thank you! I must say that it's been easier to record ever since Ruby started helping out.

Abs (2:35 PM): She's the camerawoman?

Chocoholic (2:36 PM): Yep. When I first started I was alone, meaning that I needed to find a surface for the camera to sit on, get a good angle, etc.

Abs (2:37 PM): Ah, yeah that would be a pain.

Abs (2:40 PM): since Ruby started, have you been checking the recordings afterwards?

Chocoholic (2:42 PM): of course. Why?

Abs (2:43 PM): Just noting some of the angles. anyways, there's another thing I was curious about. You all have known each other since, like, high school right?

Fast Sloth (2:44 PM): Yeppers! I've known Ren for _forever_ , we met Pyrrha while we lived in Mistral, and then we all happened to move to Vale. It's been awesome!

Snowflake (2:45 PM): The discord server is relatively recent, but we've all been in contact with each other since freshman year at Beacon, hence the server name.

Abs (2:47 PM): totally jealous. The only friends I still talk to from high school are Sage and Neptune, and even that last dude has kinda fallen off the map for me

Snowflake (2:48 PM): …

Ninja (2:48 PM): word to the wise, don't bring up Neptune again

Chocoholic (2:49 PM): You probably- what Ren said.

Abs (2:50 PM): ooooookay? Noted. So Mr. Ninja is dating Ms. Sloth, Luna is dating twins (send pics man!), am I missing anything? Don't wanna step on any toes or offend anybody on accident. Again.

Fast Sloth (2:51 PM): Well, Luna had this big ole crush on snow back in high school. Didn't work out, but hey that's life.

Snowflake (2:53 PM): Rather personal information to be divulging, Nora.

Fast Sloth (2:54 PM): eeeeh, you guys are still friends. It's not like something big happened.

Fast Sloth (2:55 PM): … i can't remember, has Yang ever dated anybody? She had Jaune dance with her once at that prom, but otherwise she's always been single iirc

Chocoholic (2:56 PM): Now that you mention it, she's never talked about people she's liked or anything like that. She keeps flirting with guys, sure, but…

Rose (2:57 PM): She's never brought anyone home, guy or girl. **Dragon** what gives?

Snowflake (2:58 PM): still muted.

Rose (2:59 PM): oh. Well, she's always seemed _interested_ in guys, but, again, no known dates

Fast Sloth (3:00 PM): Yang Xiao Long, the true dateless virgin.

Luna (3:01 PM): rip

Rose (3:01 PM): RIP

Chocoholic (3:02 PM): I wonder if we should set her up on a date?

Ninja (3:03 PM): She just PM'd me, she says "don't you judge me!" followed by "It's not like Pyrrha's seeing anybody."

Chocoholic (3:04 PM): Actually.

Fast Sloth (3:05 PM): WOAH WAIT WTF, how have i not heard about this?!

Chocoholic (3:07 PM): I haven't wanted to advertise anything. We aren't dating at the moment, but it's going very well so far :) I'm optimistic

Luna (3:08 PM): That's awesome! I'm so happy for you.

Fast Sloth (3:09 PM): I'm mad that you haven't told me anything, but ditto. You go Pyr!

Chocoholic (3:10 PM): Thank you very much

Ninja (3:11 PM): Now Yang said that she's going to commit sudoku

Book Lover (3:12 PM): She means Seppuku

Ninja (3:13 PM): judging by the picture she sent, she really doesnt.

 **X**

Penny (10:33 PM): Salutations, **T**! Welcome to the server!

Penny (10:33 PM): Salutations, **A**! Welcome to the server!

Dragon (10:34 PM): Uh, hello? Weird names.

Luna (10:35 PM): IRL thing, promise. T is Miltia, A is Melanie.

T (10:35 PM): Sup?

A (10:35 PM): Yo.

Chocoholic (10:36 PM): I'm glad you two could join us. I'm Pyrrha, the one you met.

Snowflake (10:36 PM): I'm Weiss. Welcome.

T (10:37 PM): thanks lol. Don't be so stiff though, we're casual peeps.

Fast Sloth (10:38 PM): yeah, good luck getting casual out of Weiss. Name's Nora, and Ninja is my boi Ren.

Rose (10:39 PM): Hi, Ruby here! Are you both actually dating Jaune?

A (10:40 PM): Totes. Still kinda surprised, myself, but it's been nice

Rose (10:41 PM): How does that work, anyways?

T (10:41 PM): What, sharing him?

Rose (10:42 PM): yeah

T (10:43 PM): He treats us both as ladies, but isn't a total prude. Who's to say we can't all have fun?

A (10:43 PM): Sharing :clap: is :clap: caring

Luna (10:44 PM): aaaaand it's already spiraling out of control

Snowflake (10:45 PM): I'm not sure I want to see any of this.

Dragon (10:46 PM): **That's why I made nsfw a channel**

Abs (10:47 PM): Heya, I'm Sun. Also, figured out your names. Very classy

A (10:47 PM): We think so too

T (10:48 PM): wait, we have a porn room here?

Fast Sloth (10:49 PM): Had. Weiss nixxed it

T (10:50 PM): damn

Luna (10:51 PM): don't feel too bad. Nora only used it for pancakes

A (10:52 PM): sounds kinky

Fast Sloth (10:53 PM): oh it was all nice and sticky

Snowflake (10:54 PM): and every day, this server strays further from God

Book Lover (10:55 PM): Are you surprised by this?

Rose (10:56 PM): She wasn't prepared for this lol

 **X**

Luna (11:15 PM): btw, Yang, how was that essay?

Dragon (11:16 PM): suffering


	7. Chapter 7

T (5:32 PM): Yo **Snowflake** you're from Atlas, right? I've got a film shoot up there next week, do you have any dressing for the weather tips?

Snowflake (5:34 PM): Since it's the earliest part of the Summer, you won't have to worry about dressing warm. Just bring a light jacket in case it gets windy and you'll be fine. Don't bother bringing sunglasses.

T (5:35 PM): cool but why?

Snowflake (5:36 PM): It's often so overcast, they don't even _sell_ them there.

Dragon (5:37 PM): that explains your complexion at least

Snowflake (5:38 PM): … I want to be mad, but I can't.

Rose (5:39 PM): point for sis

Dragon (5:40 PM): thank you, thank you, you're far too kind!

A (5:41 PM): gonna miss ya sis, but at least I can get Jaune to help with my drawings while you're gone

Luna (5:43 PM): Maybe don't use so much green this time

A (5:44 PM): I'll draw and color however I want! And it sold, anyways

Rose (5:45 PM): Jaune is your model?

A (5:46 PM): sometimes, but mainly for posture or height. The pic he's talking about, I switched out his hoodie for an emerald colored suit. Super snazzy

Luna (5:48 PM): I was a 6-foot-2 leprechaun!

A (5:48 PM): details

T (5:50 PM): btw, don't use my supplies while I'm gone

A (5:51 PM): I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my plotting

Abs (5:52 PM): evil plotting?

A (5:53 PM): the best kind ;)

Fast Sloth (5:54 PM): How much did Lepre-Jaune sell for?

Luna (5:55 PM): GDI

A (5:55 PM): It was a commission. 55 Lien

Snowflake (5:56 PM): My apologies, but someone specifically asked for a picture of a tall, blond boy dressed in a green suit?

A (5:57 PM): People are weird

T (5:57 PM): yep

 **X**

Rose (11:33 AM): FIRST FINAL DONE

Fast Sloth (11:34 AM): Second!

Dragon (11:35 AM): diiitto.

Book Lover (11:35 AM): dramatic much?

Luna (11:36 AM): just ready for this semester to be over. Three more for me, btw

A (11:37 AM): I'm taking you all to the club when you're done. Getcha drinks cheap

Dragon (11:38 AM): _yes_

Book Lover (11:38 AM): pass

Fast Sloth (11:39 AM): denied! You of all people are going, Blakey

Snowflake (11:40 AM): and I suppose you're going to force me as well?

Ninja (11:41 AM): So you've finally caught on.

T (11:42 AM): shit, am I gonna miss everyone getting wasted? Damnit!

Luna (11:43 AM): I'm sure we'll take pictures or a video

T (11:44 AM): just remember, Philippe belongs to sis and me only

Luna (11:45 AM): Haha I'll remember

Rose (11:46 AM): _Philippe?_

Abs (11:46 AM): ha

Snowflake (11:47 AM): please tell me that _that_ name isn't associated with what I think it is

A (11:48 AM): I always thought of it as Excalibur. Way more poetic

Dragon (11:49 AM): Does that mean someone pulled him from the stone?

Ninja (11:50 AM): I'm less upset about this information being shared than I am frustrated by your lore being incorrect

Luna (11:52 AM): all of us are gonna be so busy next semester. Weiss starts her internship, Nora will be doing nurse work…

A (11:53 AM): all the more reason for you to enjoy the coming summer!

Book Lover (11:54 AM): So we'll all have hangovers together. Lovely

Abs (11:55 AM): I wish I could go with, but I have to go visit some family in Vacuo as soon as my last exams over

Fast Sloth (11:56 AM): bummer. We'll share a drink in the name of the Sun! PRAISE IT!

Dragon (11:57 AM): kinda old, Nora

Fast Sloth (11:58 AM): And?

Chocoholic (11:59 AM): Will Ruby be allowed in with us?

A (12:01 PM): You aren't 21, Rosey?

Rose (12:02 PM): 19

Dragon (12:03 PM): she can be DD, at least.

Rose (12:04 PM): woo, I get to look forward to hearing you vomit

Chocoholic (12:05 PM): I'll stay sober to help, if you need?

Luna (12:06 PM): Maybe you can drive Ren and Nora home?

Chocoholic (12:07 PM): sounds like a plan, but what about you?

A (12:08 PM): Sis and I have an apartment a few buildings down. I got 'im

Rose (12:20 PM): Alright, next exam is up for me. **Everyone** , good luck!

 **X**

 **To all ye** **students, enjoy your summer responsibly! I don't wanna see your names in any headlines.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose (6:30 AM): So, the bad hangovers belong to Yang, Blake, and Jaune right?

Chocoholic (6:32 AM): That's some awkward phrasing, but yes, they drank the most. Why?

Rose (6:33 AM): Just checking

Rose (6:33 AM): **Everyone**

Rose (6:34 AM): **Everyone**

Chocoholic (6:34 AM): ?

Rose (6:35 AM): **Everyone**

Dragon (6:36 AM): FUCKING STOP IT

Rose (6:37 AM): You ruined my boots, Blake posted Sun porn in **Geek** , and Jaune is an unfortunate victim of my revenge! This is _**deserved!**_

Snowflake (6:38 AM): and what does pinging them accomplish?

Rose (6:39 AM): dunno about Jaune or Blake, but I changed the notification on **Dragon** phone to the opening theme from Star Wars

Dragon (6:40 AM): I hate you

Luna (6:41 AM): My hangover isn't the worst, but couldn't you have just pinged them and left me out?

Rose (6:42 AM): thank you for being a martyr for my cause

Luna (6:43 AM): ...

A (6:44 AM): How tf do you post porn about the Sun, anyways?

A (6:45 AM): Ooooooh, porn _of_ Sun. **Abs** , you stay fit amigo

Abs (6:47 AM): BLAKE WHY?!

Dragon (6:49 AM): Found her phone in my room. Blake made it home safe, right?

Rose (6:50 AM): I made sure of it. But if you have her phone, does that mean that you posted those pics?

Dragon (6:51 AM): probably. Don't really remember

Dragon (6:52 AM): _oooooo_. It's not just naked selfies on this baby! Sun, you and Blake have been two very naughty children

Snowflake (6:53 AM): Would you quit being such a delinquent?

Snowflake (6:54 AM): _Melanie why are you posting pictures there now_

A (6:55 AM): following trends. Showing off the boy

Fast Sloth (6:56 AM): Uh, that's not just a picture. That's a full video

Rose (6:57 AM): 25 min? Wow

Luna (6:57 AM): aaaaaand my hangover is worse now

Chocoholic (6:58 AM): O.O

T (7:00 AM): Woulda been a longer vid, but alcohol makes Jaune sleepy

Fast Sloth (7:02 AM): a teacher once said "Alcohol is the great equalizer for sex. You want it more now, but you do worse at it."

A (7:03 AM): wise words. It was the only way he'd agree to filming it, tho

Dragon (7:05 AM): Now

Rose (7:05 AM): That's

Dragon (7:05 AM): A

Rose (7:06 AM): katana!

T (7:07 AM): claymore. Glad you're enjoying it lol

Luna (7:08 AM): please take it down ;-;

A (7:09 AM): whyyyyyy?

Luna (7:10 AM): Why show it off in the first place?!

Ninja (7:12 AM): ...what did I just wake up to?

Luna (7:13 AM): Chaos

Ninja (7:13 AM): So I see

Fast Sloth (7:14 AM): I'm surprised Weiss hasn't deleted them off the geek page yet

A (7:15 AM): she must be enjoying it ;)

Rose (7:16 AM): I'm tempted to ping her, see if it interrupts "something"

T (7:17 AM): Nah, leave her be. Let her have her fantasy

Dragon (7:18 AM): See why I made a nsfw channel now, Weiss?

Dragon (7:22 AM): Hello?

Luna (7:24 AM): Kill me

 **X**

Fast Sloth (5:02 PM): Do you all hear that?

Ninja (5:03 PM): hear what?

Fast Sloth (5:05 PM): The IHOP rebranding was a marketing troll, we have no classes right now, and Weiss Schneekily made NSFW a room again. That, Ren, is the sound of the world righting itself.

Luna (5:06 PM): Lol

Dragon (5:07 PM): Oh, sure, you'll laugh at her puns but not mine

Book Lover (5:09 PM): because your puns stink.

Dragon (5:10 PM): Well, I think they're purrfect!

Ninja (5:12 PM): Add one to the count.

Fast Sloth (5:13 PM): 43

T (5:15 PM): What count is that?

Ninja (5:16 PM): the amount of known times she's used that same pun.

Dragon (5:18 PM): what? I haven't used it that much

Snowflake (5:19 PM): we have them sorted by time and date. It's 44, Nora, she did it again around 10 on Club night

Dragon (5:21 PM): but

Dragon (5:21 PM): That's not

Dragon (5:21 PM): that can't be right

Luna (5:23 PM): Yang, we all love you. Dearly. But you re-use so much material it's ridiculous.

Dragon (5:24 PM): No!

Ninja (5:25 PM): Yang, you have a pun addiction.

Dragon (5:26 PM): No no no don't do this to me!

Dragon (5:28 PM): (On the next episode of Discord interventions, can Nora Valkyrie finally overcome her unhealthy love of pancakes?)

Fast Sloth (5:30 PM): _I dare you to try me._

Luna (5:31 PM): Let's not get hasty here

Ninja (5:32 PM): Down that rabbit hole lies naught but death.

Dragon (5:34 PM): Glad we had this talk. **Rose** whose shoes are these by your door?

Ruby (5:36 PM): Pyrrha's. We're out for a run right now, so she dropped her second set and some other stuff off.

Dragon (5:37 PM): I'm going to assume you needed a breather before she did

Rose (5:38 PM): You assume right. Lungs hurt lol

Chocoholic (5:39 PM): she's doing her best :) She seems to be a sprinter by nature

Luna (5:41 PM): gotta build that stamina, huh?

Chocoholic (5:42 PM): indeed.

 **X**

Fast Sloth (8:34 AM): btw, I'm curious about something. Jaune, what's your ping sound for discord?

Luna (8:35 AM): A voice that yells "Mail, muthafucka!"

Dragon (8:36 AM): Ooh, gimme!


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon (3:34 PM): **Abs** , question. Your friend Sage that you mentioned a while back, is he single?

Abs (3:36 PM): Sorry, but he's dating a girl named Coco. iirc she just graduated

Dragon (3:37 PM): Ah, her. Little miss fashion herself. Crap

Abs (3:38 PM): Having trouble getting a date?

Dragon (3:39 PM): Kinda? I used to go to clubs a lot, and still enjoy them. But I've been spending a lot more time at home this year, and I realized that's not helping me meet new guys

Book Lover (3:42 PM): Ren's always been for Nora, Jaune was in that awkward "is it gonna happen" state that the rest of us didn't touch until the twins came around, and Sun only joined us because he met me.

Luna (3:43 PM): I was in what?

Dragon (3:43 PM): See? And there are a few guys in my education classes, but I found out that all of them are taken too.

Dragon (3:44 PM): oh and apparently my gaydar is broken because I flirted with this guy named Scarlet for like 3 days until he told me he was seeing a dude.

Fast Sloth (3:45 PM): oof. Wonder when it broke?

Luna (3:46 PM): **T** do you know any guys from the film business you could introduce Yang to?

T (3:48 PM): Maybe? Not like I have everyone memorized, but I can get back to you later on it

Dragon (3:49 PM): Awesome, thanks

Rose (3:51 PM): it would help if you spent less time practicing dances you'll never show in public

Chocoholic (3:52 PM): She has Weekender Girl down almost perfectly now

Dragon (3:53 PM): Okay, I _know_ I've kept my cam off, so how?

Rose (3:54 PM): maybe you should actually lock your door

 **X**

Luna (8:31 AM): For everyone's viewing pleasure, here's a picture of Weiss passed out on the club bar counter

Fast Sloth (8:32 AM): Classic positioning! Head turned to the left, arms slack below her, and drool pooling below her lips. 10/10, **Snowflake**

Dragon (8:32 AM): Lol

Snowflake (8:34 AM): .mute **Luna** 24 hr

Penny (8:34 AM): :ok_hand:

Fast Sloth (8:35 AM): 12/10

Dragon (8:36 AM): Ye shall be missed. So, what's the story behind that pic?

Snowflake (8:37 AM): Nothing complex. I just spent yesterday evening with Jaune and the twins. As it turns out, Miltia truly does handle her alcohol better than Melanie.

Chocoholic (8:38 AM): I told you

A (8:38 AM): Well _excuse me, princess_

T (8:39 AM): Mel's just salty she lost the shot competition. Snows hung out with us a few times now. She's fun!

Snowflake (8:40 AM): As are the both of you. But pardon me if I avoid tequila for a while.

T (8:40 AM): Nah, I get it.

Dragon (8:42 AM): What, and nobody invited the really fun girl?

Snowflake (8:43 AM): I think you're even more of a lightweight than Mel, judging by the year-end party.

Fast Sloth (8:44 AM): GOTTEM/10

Ninja (8:45 AM): Nora

Fast Sloth (8:45 AM): I'll stop

Ninja (8:46 AM): on topic, I've never seen you as the party type, Weiss

Snowflake (8:47 AM): And I'm not, honestly. But the people you do activities with are what matter. Plus, it's not like the only thing we do together is clubbing. The other day, Miltia introduced me to some movies that their uncle's starred in.

Rose (8:48 AM): Spy kids wooo

Snowflake (8:49 AM): I liked the first two. The 3D one, not so much.

Dragon (8:50 AM): That's the general opinion, yeah.

A (8:51 AM): We also learned that Weiss definitely doesn't have the chops to do a career as an artist. Even Jaune's painted better trees, and he's not a good artist at all

Snowflake (8:52 AM): I'll remain on the business track, thank you.

T (8:53 AM): Jaune PM'd me to say "I resent that."

A (8:54 AM): We luv you babe, but stick to music

T (8:55 AM): Next week we're gonna take Weiss and Jaune to meet uncle Danny while he and I work on another project

Rose (8:56 AM): take pictures!

Dragon (8:57 AM): _Jealous!_

 **X**

Rose (6:32 PM): So Blake, I've been wondering. Those guys that were bothering you about your stories, have they come back?

Book Lover (6:36 PM): Thankfully no. I think they understand how little power they have over me.

Rose (6:37 PM): That's good to hear!

T (6:38 PM): it's always best to stand your ground against hecklers. Otherwise it encourages them

Book Lover (6:39 PM): Mhm. I even have over 100 followers on that story now

Fast Sloth (6:40 PM): Nice

A (6:41 PM): I don't know much about writing, but that seems kinda small

Book Lover (6:43 PM): it is on the grand scale, yes. It pales in comparison to one of my other stories that has over 2k. But it's always nice to feel appreciated, you know? That even when what you're doing is rather out there tone wise, people still like it and want to come back to it.

Dragon (6:44 PM): D'aww

Ninja (6:45 PM): One only fails when they give up.

Abs (6:46 PM): I'm pretty proud of her. She vents about it to me sometimes, but she still buckles down and puts that keyboard to work

Fast Sloth (6:47 PM): Kiss kiss kiss

A (6:47 PM): Judging by the pics, they're past that point

 **X**

 **Thank you all. Truly.**


	10. Chapter 10

T (8:30 PM): **Dragon** now what do you say?

Dragon (8:31 PM): I'm sorry

Fast Sloth (8:33 PM): What the heck?

Rose (8:34 PM): I've gotta hear what led to this

Dragon (8:35 PM): Okay, so the twins, Jaune, and Weiss just came back from their little vacation out of town right? Miltia called me as soon as they landed and said "Hey, I've set up a blind date for you if you're still down for it."

Dragon (8:36 PM): I'd flat forgotten that I'd asked her to go through her actor friends, but when I remembered I was all "Oh, that's right, thank you" and marked the time and date

Book Lover (8:37 PM): I can smell the vengeance coming

Dragon (8:37 PM): _I didn't_

Ninja (8:38 PM): So what happened?

Dragon (8:39 PM): I get to Junior's Club, only for Miltia to be there at the bar instead of my date. She said that he wound up being late since he's helping Junior with an errand, so she'd drink with me until he showed up. We're just chatting and having fun, I'm two drinks in, and eventually I ask "So what is this dude like?"

Dragon (8:40 PM): She goes into all of these details like how he looked, what his laugh sounded like, what they talked about. Apparently he was booted out of a relationship a month ago and only hit the dating scene again recently.

Fast Sloth (8:41 PM): the suspense!

Dragon (8:41 PM): Then Miltia gets a text on her phone, so she says "He's ready to meet you in one of the backrooms" and pulls me away from the bar. When we get close to the door she's leading me to she asks "Oh, did I ever tell you where he and I met?" I said no, so she opens the door and says "It was right here."

Dragon (8:42 PM): And in that room, front and center, was a black leather casting couch

Rose (8:43 PM): _Goddamn_

Abs (8:43 PM): I get it, but I don't at the same time

Snowflake (8:44 PM): Quite some time ago, Yang insinuated that Miltia's acting career was based around porn

Abs (8:44 PM): Oh _shit_

Dragon (8:45 PM:) with the beers in me I didn't understand what I was looking at for a second. When I got it, though, I started freaking the hell out and tried to say that I wasn't interested anymore. Turns out the twins side job as bouncers is no joke, because she just grabs my arm and yanks me inside. "No, no, I insist! You'll love him!"

Dragon (8:46 PM): So I'm nervous as all hell, and suddenly I hear people laughing their asses off. Turns out that the whole scene was being filmed by Weiss, Jaune, and Melanie

Luna (8:47 PM): We have the very moment that Yang "realized" captured perfectly on a slow motion camera.

Snowflake (8:48 PM): Money well spent, I say.

Fast Sloth (8:49 PM): Miss Schnee, did you spend your father's money on a camera?

Snowflake (8:49 PM): And the couch. Melanie helped me pick out the exact one for the prank to have maximum effectiveness.

Chocoholic (8:50 PM): I must say, that seems a bit excessive.

T (8:51 PM): it was justified imo

A (8:51 PM): Nah, we're all square now. Plus, for me, it was worth it just to see the furniture sellers face when I walked up to him and said "I need a couch that looks like people are 5 seconds from banging on it."

Dragon (8:52 PM): moral of the story: the twins forgive, but they don't forget

Luna (8:53 PM): Yep

 **X**

Chocoholic (9:15 AM): Ruby and I would like to formally announce that we're dating :)

Fast Sloth (9:16 AM): Congrats!

Abs (9:16 AM): nice! Also, **Book Lover** ,Icalled it

Book Lover (9:17 AM): Huh, I had that wrong then. Congrats, you two. How long have you been a thing?

Rose (9:18 AM): thanks, all of you. Um, we've been an item for maybe a month now, but we spent all this time feeling each other out. Really getting to know the other

Chocoholic (9:19 AM): Just for that "maybe", I'm gonna quiz you later about our anniversary :P

Rose (9:20 AM): Looking forward to it

Dragon (9:21 AM): congr- wait, a month? How the hell have I not known about this?

Rose (9:22 AM): You didn't? I thought you were just being nice for once and not spoiling the surprise

Dragon (9:23 AM): You know damn well that I could've never kept my mouth shut about this! I mean, I'm happy for both of you, but what and how?!

Chocoholic (9:24 AM): We just started spending a lot of time together, and I began to appreciate the little gem in front of me. It's really that simple.

Abs (9:25 AM): And you, little gem?

Rose (9:26 AM): I'd had a crush on her for a while, but I wasn't gonna be the homewrecker for her feelings at the time. Or be the rebound, we were careful about that.

Luna (9:27 AM): Two of my best friends getting together, I need to buy you drinks!

Snowflake (9:28 AM): Allow me to buy the second round

A (9:29 AM): I'll do third

Chocoholic (9:30 AM): On the one hand I don't want to turn down your hospitality, on the other I don't want to be around a drunk Melanie again

A (9:30 AM): hey

Snowflake (9:31 AM): I'll help keep Melanie from getting out of control this time.

Rose (9:32 AM): thanks bestie!

Dragon (9:33 AM): _gasp_ Did the shoes mean what I think they meant?!

Rose (9:34 AM): well, the first few time we really were out for a run. I've been keeping fit alongside her.

T (9:35 AM): emphasis on first

Dragon (9:36 AM): Oh my god I walked past your room so many times and never questioned it


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon (1:21 AM): You know, Zwei is nice and all, but I think I want to have a cat once I start living on my own

Dragon (1:22 AM): It won't have to be a snuggly cat, maybe just let me pet it without biting my hand off.

Dragon (1:23 AM): I'll prooooobably want it to be a girl, if only so it could have kittens of its own.

Dragon (1:24 AM): **Book Lover** You wouldn't be offended by this, right?

Book Lover (1:26 AM): Why

Book Lover (1:26 AM): the fuck

Book Lover (1:26 AM): are you pinging me this late at night?

Dragon (1:27 AM): It's already tomorrow! It's early

Book Lover (1:28 AM): that doesn't answer my question

Dragon (1:29 AM): And you didn't answer mine

Book Lover (1:30 AM): Just

Book Lover (1:31 AM): whatever. I don't like dogs, so i guess a cat is fine? Just don't name it after me

Dragon (1:32 AM): Of course not! That would be weird.

Dragon (1:32 AM): I'll remove the L. "Here, Bakey, Bakey, Bakey!"

Book Lover (1:34 AM): Are you okay? I'm asking seriously

Dragon (1:35 AM): Just bored out of my skull and can't sleep after… sleeping all day.

Book Lover (1:36 AM): maybe take Nyquil?

Dragon (1:37 AM): medicine for a cold I don't have, huh? Nah, but good idea anyways

Book Lover (1:38 AM): _shrugs_ So why did you sleep all day?

Dragon (1:39 AM): I napped all day so that I'd be awake enough to go clubbing without feeling sleepy super early. Turns out that Junior's is undergoing renovations, and all of the other clubs were packed full because of the overflow

Book Lover (1:40 AM): ah. And you don't fancy standing outside for hours just to get in

Dragon (1:41 AM): nope

Dragon (1:42 AM): **A** How long are the renovations expected to take?

Luna (1:44 AM): Two weeks give or take

Dragon (1:45 AM): Thank you Melanie ¿

Luna (1:46 AM): Borrowing his phone. Mine died. Maybe don't go clubbing by yourself if you don't wanna stand in line bored?

Dragon (1:48 AM): that's just it, back in high school I did it all the time. Loved it, too

Book Lover (1:49 AM): what changed?

Dragon (1:50 AM): I guess I feel like I should still be able to have a good time solo since most of my friends are "with" other people now. I'd feel bad taking away anybody's time away from their Bf/gf this summer

Book Lover (1:51 AM): yet you pinged me

Dragon (1:52 AM): sorry. It's just so weird knowing that the only single people in the group are me and Weiss

Luna (1:53 AM): Heh

Dragon (1:54 AM): What?

Luna (1:55 AM): Jaune here, sorry if Mel was weird. Don't be afraid to ask any of us to hang, Yang! We're all friends for a reason.

Book Lover (1:56 AM): what he said. You can be annoying, but you're still fun when you're not making bad puns

Dragon (1:57 AM): aww, thanks you two. That means a lot. And Jaune even mentioned before how busy we're all gonna be in a month

Luna (1:58 AM): Yep. I'm going to bed now, but how about we all have a get together in a couple of days?

Book Lover (1:59 AM): I could do a game night, as long as it's not Monopoly.

Dragon (2:00 AM): sounds awesome. Good night you guys, sorry to bother you over this. I'm still not sleepy, so I'll find some way to kill time

Book Lover (2:01 AM): the Jaune/twins vid is still up?

Dragon (2:02 AM): not sure if I'm that desperate

 **X**

Abs (5:31 PM): So Ren, Jaune, have you guys always been the only dudes around?

Luna (5:33 PM): More or less.

Abs (5:34 PM): That's crazy. How come?

Ninja (5:36 PM): Well, for one Nora is a lot to handle at times

Fast Sloth (5:37 PM): not that I have love handles

Luna (5:37 PM): lol

Luna (5:38 PM): some guys tried to be my friend. that lasted for all of three days before the girls realized that they were just trying to get laid by using me as an "in"

Fast Sloth (5:40 PM): our vengeance was swift and painful

Abs (5:41 PM): I bet it was. But aren't Vale schools kinda strict about people getting into fights?

Fast Sloth (5:42 PM): Oh we didn't fight them

Snowflake (5:43 PM): Yang and Nora were notorious pranksters back then. They usually just picked on each other for laughs, but that all changed once they had a reason to work together.

Luna (5:44 PM): There were the rocket launchers, the big bear balloon, Typhoon Cheese…

Fast Sloth (5:45 PM): don't forget the jockstrap incident!

Abs (5:45 PM): rocket launchers?!

Dragon (5:46 PM): the wonders of professional grade fireworks

Snowflake (5:47 PM): You're welcome.

Dragon (5:48 PM): TL;DR, we made our point to them and got ourselves a reputation for not putting up with any bullshit

Rose (5:48 PM): Dove's hair was never the same again.

T (5:49 PM): impressive

Abs (5:49 PM): my list of people never to piss off has expanded

Fast Sloth (5:50 PM): And don't you forget it!

Abs (5:51 PM): although I'm surprised Pyrrha went along with it. She seems the least angry of the group

Rose (5:52 PM): Pyrrha had a problem with them using Jaune as a tool for personal gain

Abs (5:52 PM): Ah

Dragon (5:53 PM): none of the teachers would've expected valedictorian Weiss or track star Pyrrha to stoop so low. It made them covering for us a lot easier.

Snowflake (5:54 PM): we were all busy studying that day.

Luna (5:55 PM): We're the reason the school added more cameras around the building

Fast Sloth (5:56 PM): I wonder if they still pass down legends of us?

 **X**

Dragon (6:37 PM): Ren, will you be a dance partner for performing World's End Dancehall? I need somebody to do the Miku part

Ninja (6:39 PM): Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?


	12. Chapter 12

Fast Sloth (3:32 PM): .slot 100

Penny (3:32 PM): Reels: -3-6-4- Better luck next time!

Fast Sloth (3:33 PM): .slot 100

Penny (3:33 PM): Error. Insufficient credits.

Fast Sloth (3:34 PM): **Snowflake** Can I have my allowance?

Snowflake (3:36 PM): That reminds me, I need to make a new room just for the bot games. You've started cluttering up the general chat a little.

Fast Sloth (3:37 PM): whaaaaaa that's totally not true!

Chocoholic (3:38 PM): actually Nora, you sort of have.

Fast Sloth (3:39 PM): **Rose** Daaaaad, Mom's picking on me!

Rose (3:40 PM): Listen to your mother young lady

Luna (3:41 PM): What does that make Weiss in this family of yours?

T (3:42 PM): Rich aunt?

Rose (3:42 PM): I could totally see Weiss as the aunt that pinches her little nephews and nieces cheeks. "Oh you're growing so big!"

Fast Sloth (3:43 PM): phrasing

Luna (3:43 PM): I see you typing Mel, No

A (3:44 PM): damn

Snowflake (3:45 PM): No money for my niece until I can get on my laptop and make the room.

Fast Sloth (3:46 PM): I hate you!

Snowflake (3:47 PM): Now you don't get any money for a week

Fast Sloth (3:47 PM): crap

Dragon (3:49 PM): Nora, did you know that Ren was _this_ into dance routines?

Fast Sloth (3:50 PM): He's wearing you out, huh?

Luna (3:50 PM): _Mel no_

A (3:51 PM): daww. Anyways, what's up with Ren's dance stuff?

Dragon (3:52 PM): He's a perfectionist. We just finished spending an hour practicing, and ten minutes of it was easily him correcting just one move every time I had it off by so much as a degree

Fast Sloth (3:53 PM): He subscribes to "if you're gonna do it, do it right."

Luna (3:54 PM): You remember that dance that we did at prom? All Ren's idea

Chocoholic (3:55 PM): I thought we agreed never to speak of that again

Fast Sloth (3:56 PM): Anyways, Yang, sorry but you brought it on yourself

Dragon (3:57 PM): Eh, it's the price I'm paying for not wanting to be bored all day. Could be worse

Fast Sloth (3:58 PM): …

Luna (3:58 PM): wait, you almost sound like you're enjoying it

Dragon (3:59 PM): Well, I've been wanting to do duo dances for a while now. I just happened to be partnered with somebody who's a little (A lot) anal retentive

A (4:00 PM): **Please Jaune, it's like they're doing it on purpose**

 **X**

Luna (7:11 AM): Ren, do you ever feel like you've lost all control of your life?

Ninja (7:13 AM): All the time with Nora, but I've learned how to adjust to an ever-changing schedule. Why, is something the matter?

Luna (7:14 AM): I mean, nothing's wrong per se. I'm happy, actually.

Ninja (7:15 AM): But?

Luna (7:16 AM): There's just been so many-

Luna (7:16 AM): I dunno, developments? Changes in my life and they're all happening so fast

Ninja (7:17 AM): Can I get details, or do I have to work with vague statements?

Dragon (7:18 AM): I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING BIG

Luna (7:19 AM): And in comes the wrecking ball

Dragon (7:19 AM): Jaune, how long has this been going on?!

Ninja (7:20 AM): guessing games. Lovely

Rose (7:20 AM): Huh, Yang was right. She can't keep anything secret

Dragon (7:21 AM): Okay so Weiss and I hung out with the twins last night at the reopened club. Fun times, all good. They let us crash in the living room so we didn't drive home

Dragon (7:22 AM): I wake up and nobody's around me, so I figure Weiss left already. I go to find one of the twins and I found Weiss with Mel

Dragon (7:22 AM): _with. Mel. In bed_

Luna (7:23 AM): **T A Snowflake**

A (7:24 AM): relax a bit Jaune, I told Yang she could share the info

Luna (7:25 AM): You have more trust in her than I do.

Snowflake (7:25 AM): a terrible decision, really.

T (7:26 AM): Noted

Dragon (7:27 AM): So what's the deal? Mel didn't tell me anything specific

Snowflake (7:28 AM): When two people love each other very much

A (7:29 AM): Haha

Rose (7:30 AM): Lol. I'm curious now too, even if it's a little rude to pry

T (7:31 AM): The wrong sister found you two, I see.

A (7:31 AM): Basically, there's enough passion and trust going around that some talks happened.

Snowflake (7:32 AM): Long talks with plenty of discussion about boundaries. Like the type you have no understanding of, Yang.

A (7:33 AM): I would've mentioned it sooner, but Weiss wanted to keep it on the DL.

Dragon (7:34 AM): so mil and Jaune knew?

Luna (7:34 AM): kinda hard to miss, when we've been with each other so much the last couple of months

T (7:35 AM): pretty much.

Rose (7:36 AM): again, not trying to be rude, but I'm surprised that you're okay with a fourth person entering the relationship after the whole Neptune thing, Miltia.

T (7:37 AM): Not gonna lie, it's been confusing in a lotta ways. But like Weiss said, we really went over everything. It wasn't a rushed thing.

Dragon (7:38 AM): I thought Weiss and I were in the same singles boat

A (7:39 AM): Heh

Snowflake (7:40 AM): Ha

Dragon (7:41 AM): Did anyone else know?!

T (7:42 AM): Uncle Danny

Luna (7:43 AM): that was a very awkward, _very scary_ day

 **X**

Fast Sloth (11:31 AM): btw, about that allowance

Snowflake (11:33 AM): .gift **Fast Sloth** 1000000

Penny (11:33 AM): **Fast Sloth** , you've been given 1000000 credits! Have fun!

Fast Sloth (11:34 AM): Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Abs (5:23 PM): How am I only finding out now that Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Electric Company?

Chocoholic (5:24 PM): Did Blake just tell you?

Abs (5:25 PM): Not really. We were just hanging out, she's reading a book, and Weiss's last name suddenly clicked for me. I looked it up and bam!

Snowflake (5:27 PM): I suppose I should be happy that we've gotten along without you intentionally sucking up to me, but at the same time I'm curious about how many other girls you might know with snow white hair and the last name of Schnee

Abs (5:28 PM): Not even one. But come on, how was I supposed to know that every time I buy a Pep-Schnee I'm basically paying you taxes?

Fast Sloth (5:29 PM): Pep-Schnees are just sad cokes.

Snowflake (5:30 PM): describing it as taxes is a little- _Nora I will mute you on principle_

Fast Sloth (5:31 PM): ;)

Book Lover (5:32 PM): the "electric" in its name honestly fails to take into account how many different business types it has its fingers in now

Snowflake (5:33 PM): Some faring better than others, I'll admit

Abs (5:34 PM): Can I ask a nosy question?

Snowflake (5:35 PM): you won't be the last. Go ahead

Abs (5:36 PM): Some of the articles I read have your little bro Whitley as the heir to be, but most later news bits have it switched to you. Nothing bad happened to your brother, right?

Snowflake (5:38 PM): oh goodness, that's a question I'll answer happily. Well, first you should know that there are three children in my family: Whitley, myself, and the oldest, Winter. Winter was the heiress until she joined the Atlesian military, so the role fell to me

Snowflake (5:39 PM): I groomed myself to be the best CEO possible, but it seemed that my father didn't like how much "Winter" he saw in me and elected to make Whitley the Heir instead. Until about a year ago, I was only on the business track to try and find a new avenue of life for myself.

Abs (5:40 PM): gonna be honest, you being happy to share this has me scared

Fast Sloth (5:41 PM): it's her favorite bedtime story

Chocoholic (5:41 PM): You should have her tell it in person, her eyes light up like it's her birthday

Snowflake (5:41 PM): last summer, Whitley decided to spend the weekend over at a friend's house. Nothing unusual, so none of us suspected anything; but then, miracle of all miracles, he came back a stoner

Snowflake (5:42 PM): And I don't mean "he occasionally uses marijuana recreationally", I mean he became the very icon adults fear when they hear their child is on drugs. Eyes always glazed over, slow speaking "duuuude"

Abs (5:43 PM): Wow

Book Lover (5:43 PM): I met him, can confirm

Snowflake (5:44 PM): we came to find out that he had smoked weed prior to that weekend, but that just so happened to be the occasion that made him choose it as a lifestyle. One of the first rules of business: don't put an addict in charge of a company

Fast Sloth (5:45 PM): And so Heiress Weiss re-emerged like a glorious Phoenix!

Chocoholic (5:46 PM): She threw us a party to celebrate.

Book Lover (5:46 PM): absolutely killer sushi

Abs (5:47 PM): hey, as long as nobody got hurt over it, I'm happy for you

Snowflake (5:48 PM): Thank you. As a side benefit, I can use some of the hours I put into the company for the school mandated "internship" hours. No being a simple paper pusher for me.

Fast Sloth (5:49 PM): In the meanwhile, I have to get ready to start seeing patients in 2 weeks. Nurse Nora is ready to take the world by storm!

Abs (5:50 PM): And that's scary for a whole different reason

 **X**

T (1:21 PM): No one warned us about this!

A (1:21 PM): No one fuckin warned us about this!

Fast Sloth (1:22 PM): What's wrong?

T (1:22 PM): What's wrong, she says!?

A (1:23 PM): I feel like we were denied critical, need to know information: why did no one mention Jaune has seven sisters?!

Abs (1:24 PM): damn dude, that's a lot

Luna (1:24 PM): you have no idea

T (1:24 PM): WE WERE NOT PREPARED FOR THAT!

Fast Sloth (1:25 PM): what was the problem? How is not knowing so bad?

A (1:26 PM): first of all, it's just scary. walking into a room expecting to meet two or three girls and finding two or three _sets_ is another thing entirely!

Rose (1:27 PM): didn't you two swap places to mess with Jaune when you first started flirting?

T (1:27 PM): ALSO, twins run in the family. Jaune has twins, Mel and I are twins, the math is pretty obvious!

Ninja (1:28 PM): have you really reached a point where children are being discussed?

T (1:29 PM): A few weeks ago I had to sit down with my sister and our boyfriend to figure out how we would accommodate my sister also dating our boyfriend's ex-girlfriend while still remaining with us too.

T (1:29 PM): at this point, what haven't we talked about.

T (1:30 PM): point is, they'll probably come marching out in platoons if Jaune and I ever have kids, I was not prepared to learn this at brunch. No number of bloody Marys makes this an okay thing to learn at that moment!

Snowflake (1:31 PM): well first of all, "boyfriend's ex-girlfriend" is a little strong for Jaune and I's relationship

Luna (1:32 PM): sad but true. I honestly thought I'd mentioned how many sisters i have before. Sorry, girls.

Abs (1:33 PM): bf ex gf, but that's too strong, so it was just one date?

Fast Sloth (1:34 PM): pity date gone bad

Luna (1:34 PM): I was so nervous I botched the whole thing

T (1:35 PM): I mean, I'm happy it didn't work out perfectly or else we never would've met you, but come on!

Luna (1:36 PM): I'll make it up to you later, promise.

A (1:37 PM): Ooh, this should be good

 **X**

Ninja (3:34 PM): By the way, Weiss, about my business proposal...

Snowflake (3:35 PM): I brought it up to the board, but they're pretty sure that a new line of nutritional drinks couldn't support itself long term. I'm sorry.

Ninja (3:36 PM): Damn.


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon (4:23 PM): Say hi to my new kitty **everyone**!

Chocoholic (4:25 PM): It's adorable! Boy/girl?

Dragon (4:26 PM): Boy. Decided to name it Yin

Rose (4:27 PM): I'm still surprised you didn't get the black cat you looked at first

Dragon (4:28 PM): I really, _really_ wanted to, but apparently it doesn't get along with dogs at all. We don't need it murdering Zwei.

Book Lover (4:29 PM): if you'd gotten that cat instead of this orange tabby, you wouldn't have actually named it Bake, would you?

Dragon (4:30 PM): Nah. I wouldn't be able to talk about food around the house if I did

Dragon (4:30 PM): "I think I'm gonna bake a chicken- down boy, I'm not talking about you!"

Fast Sloth (4:31 PM): It's just home cookin'

Chocoholic (4:31 PM): Nora!

Fast Sloth (4:32 PM): Oh chill, I'm from Mistral too, remember?

Ninja (4:33 PM): However, should a nurse be talking like that?

Fast Sloth (4:34 PM): notice that I'm in a people-nursing course. Fish are food, not friends.

Book Lover (4:35 PM): agreed

Luna (4:37 PM): has the cat met Zwei yet?

Dragon (4:39 PM): they'll meet in like 20 min. Zwei is seeing some puppy pals atm

Abs (4:40 PM): have your phone ready to record?

Dragon (4:41 PM): of course.

Snowflake (4:42 PM): If your family should decide that Zwei doesn't fit your lifestyle anymore, I'll gladly take care of him :)

Rose (4:43 PM): We'll toss the cat out before we do that. Zwei is our good boi, not yours!

Snowflake (4:44 PM): You can't blame me for trying.

Rose (4:45 PM:) I can and I will

Dragon (5:05 PM): **Book Lover** You remember how when Zwei first met you, he decided that you were his favorite chew toy?

Book Lover (5:06 PM): I do. Why?

Dragon (5:07 PM): because that didn't happen at all. Zwei has apparently decided to adopt Yin as his own child. He's being super protective of him.

Snowflake (5:08 PM): Aww, Zwei really is the best boy.

Book Lover (5:09 PM): Oh. I see how it is.

Rose (5:10 PM): Now Blake, don't get angry.

Book Lover (5:11 PM): I'm not angry at all.

Book Lover (5:12 PM): Just wanting to introduce Zwei to some Menagerie-style cooking, that's all

Rose (5:13 PM): . nooooo

 **X**

A (9:30 AM): Hello _hello hello_

A (9:34 AM): Echo _echo echo_

A (9:38 AM): It's so quiet

Penny (9:38 AM): The server is sleeping! _Shh!_

A (9:39 AM): tf

A (9:39 AM): damn bot

T (9:41 AM): Having fun?

A (9:42 AM): I'm really not. Everyone's in class

T (9:44 AM): draw?

A (9:45 AM): don't feel like it.

Luna (9:51 AM): -hug **A**

Penny (9:51 AM): **A,** you have been hugged by Luna!

Luna (9:51 AM): I'm sorry you're bored. But that's college for you

A (9:52 AM): It's okay babe. Between classes?

Luna (9:53 AM): Yeah, hurrying to the next one.

Luna (9:54 AM): btw, what happened to the chocolate syrup I bought the other day?

A (9:55 AM): sorry, gave it to Pyr cause she wanted an idea for funtimes with her Rubaby. I'll go buy some more since I don't have anything better to do lol

T (9:56 AM): I thought Mel bought that for Weiss?

A (9:57 AM): Nah, I got the caramel you can pour for her. Fits her complexion more.

T (9:58 AM): ah

Dragon (10:00 AM): I came back to the wrong conversation

A (10:01 AM): don't be jealous

A (10:02 AM): actually, question. How can a girl as hot as you not at least have guys hitting on you?

Dragon (10:03 AM): I think everyone here at Vale uni knows me too well. Last guy that even bothered to flirt with me was some tool named Mercury or something

T (10:04 AM): slick back grey hair?

Dragon (10:05 AM): sounds about right. You know him?

T (10:06 AM): He used to come by juniors a bunch. Started getting too handsy with the girls.

A (10:07 AM): that was a fun evict. Never broke the legs of a guy with no legs before

Dragon (10:08 AM): ?

Dragon (10:09 AM): prosthetics?

A (10:10 AM): Yep. Time we were done they looked like bent-back paperclips

Dragon (10:11 AM): O.o I'm surprised you got away with doing that kinda damage to a guy

T (10:12 AM): I think he was too proud to file a report. Plus, when we tried to take him down with less violent means he started throwing chairs at us. Self defense

A (10:13 AM): gotta give Atlas tech some props, they took a good beating

Dragon (10:14 AM): How does Jaune date you two…

A (10:15 AM): For some good reasons, promise. And when we're good, we're very, _very_ good

 **X**

Fast Sloth (6:32 PM): So I was just playing off of Mistrali stereotypes when I was joking around earlier, but Blake's suddenly started posting some weird recipes in **Food-Network** …

Rose (6:33 PM): _Blake no_


	15. Chapter 15

Abs (9:13 AM): You know, for the longest time I've always been confused when people complain about bots on websites like Facebook

Chocoholic (9:14 AM): how so?

Chocoholic (9:14 AM): Or why, rather.

Abs (9:15 AM): because I never really ran across them. I mean I've seen fake accounts before, but until today never one that was run completely by code

Fast Sloth (9:16 AM): You didn't actually fall for it, did you?

Abs (9:17 AM): God no. But it was hilarious. This account had been friended already by a whole bunch of people I know, so I just added them. "whatever" and all that

Abs (9:18 AM): No more than five seconds after i accepted the friend request they sent me a message. I answered, tried to figure out if I knew them

Book Lover (9:19 AM): guy or girl fake account?

Abs (9:20 AM): guy. Thing was the picture looked familiar, so I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Turns out they stole the picture from someone I actually knew

Abs (9:21 AM): So I figure out they're fake and threaten to report them. The bot tries to convince me "Its me, man!" but I guess the code failed(?) Because it wound up just sending me the same message over and over until I unfriended them

Chocoholic (9:23 AM): A link to an external site?

Abs (9:24 AM): Nope. Just "Give me a chance. Give me a chance." sent, like, once a minute

Rose (9:25 AM): bad programmer, sounds like. Hopefully nobody else fell for it though

Abs (9:26 AM): I doubt it, but I'll make sure to warn them just in case. How about you guys, any catfish stories?

Chocoholic (9:28 AM): I'm not sure if it qualifies, but my modeling agent back in the day got a photo shoot request from a fake email address. Thankfully he didn't go through with scheduling it.

Snowflake (9:29 AM): Just the occasional blatantly misleading ads to my email address. That's why I now have a personal and a business account, just so I dont lose important things among all the trash

A (9:31 AM): sis and I get people pretending they're our old friends from childhood. "heeey, baby, remember me? It's" insert generic af name.

Rose (9:32 AM): please tell me one of them named themselves Tony. It's such an obvious fake name

T (9:33 AM): one guy did try to pretend he was iron man. I think he was too drunk to remember that he's a comic book character

Abs (9:34 AM): geez. It takes serious stones to pretend to be one of the richest superheroes ever known

T (9:35 AM): right? Like, I better hear that robot assistants voice coming out of his electric heart or whatever

Dragon (9:36 AM): You mean J.A.R.V.I.S.

T (9:36 AM): found the nerd

Dragon (9:37 AM) How does knowing that make me a nerd?!

A (9:38 AM): You made sure to add the periods between each letter instead of just saying the damn name

Dragon (9:40 AM): _shit_

 **X**

Book Lover (6:32 PM): So, I just got finished making a crowdfunging page for my Fanfiction

Rose (6:34 PM): what, like the one where people pay you once a month?

Book Lover (6:35 PM): That's the one. Although I don't have it by month, as I don't update my main stories frequently enough for that to be fair to any patrons.

Snowflake (6:36 PM): I know that money is a bad thing to loan between friend, but if you need help I'm here, Blake.

Book Lover (6:37 PM): Thanks, Weiss, but I'm not broke or anything

Book Lover (6:38 PM): It would just be nice to actually have some spending money for once instead of everything I earn already being claimed

Luna (6:40 PM): I can see why. Tuition, books, food, housing, plus thinking about the poor souls out there with student loans to look forward to. It's rough these days

Book Lover (6:42 PM): right. I love writing, and even if nobody gives me a dime I'll still do it. It's just that a little help goes a long way.

Chocoholic (6:43 PM): best of luck!

Fast Sloth (6:44 PM): Good luck! But don't you get lazy!

Dragon (6:46 PM): Good luck, let me know how it feels to be a prostitute

Book Lover (6:47 PM): what

Dragon (6:48 PM): I mean, you're advertising your skills and asking for money in return. You're a hooker.

Book Lover (6:49 PM): _Yang Xiao Long you take that back_

Dragon (6:50 PM): What? I didn't say you're selling your _body!_ Just your passion! Right, **Abs**?

Rose (6:51 PM): Sun it's a trap, don't fall into it.

Luna (6:52 PM): Sun, just walk. Away.

Dragon (6:53 PM): **Abs** , is she or is she not good at what she does?

Ninja (6:54 PM): Sun, we can see you typing! NO!

Fast Sloth (6:55 PM): YES

Abs (6:57 PM): Blake Belladonna is a great writer. That is all I will say.

Dragon (6:58 PM): See? Was that so hard?

Book Lover (6:59 PM): You're terrible

Dragon (7:00 PM): Always.

 **X**

 **Yes, I really have a Pa(t)reon page now. I'm not holding any of my stories hostage, and never will; but if you have a buck to spare, please consider rolling by my Profile page you'll find through this not-so-cleverly encrypted link. And no matter what, thank you for loving my stories.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**

 **pa(t) reon / RandomOPanda**


	16. Chapter 16

Fast Sloth (10:11 AM): Okay guys, so, heads up, I'm inviting someone I met in another discord server over to ours

Snowflake (10:12 AM): Do you know this person's real name?

Fast Sloth (10:13 AM): nah, just his username. Trident. He's been a pretty cool guy

Dragon (10:14 AM): awesome, it's always good to have more people here

Chocoholic (10:15 AM): agreed. It'll be a pleasure to have him, I'm sure

Fast Sloth (10:16 AM): K, sending him the invite

Rose (10:18 AM): what's this other server you're on like?

Fast Sloth (10:20 AM): Well it started as a chat space for people who like to listen to Jeff Williams music, but at some point it just kinda turned into a hangout room for anyone who wants to be around people. It's got about 150 people I think

Snowflake (10:21 AM): goodness, I'd hate to have to moderate a group that large.

Rose (10:22 AM): ditto

Penny (10:28 AM): Salutations, **Trident**! Welcome to the server!

Dragon (10:29 AM): welcome, initiate! Have you come to join our lovely little cult?

Penny (10:29 AM): **Trident** has left the server. So long, friend!

Fast Sloth (10:30 AM): _Goddamnit Yang_

Dragon (10:30 AM): I didn't think he'd take it seriously!

Rose (10:31 AM): I honestly wish I could say I'm surprised you accomplished that

Snowflake (10:32 AM): I think I understand why you've become eternally single

Dragon (10:33 AM): no bulli the dragon!

Dragon (10:33 AM): for real, sorry about that. Invite him back, Nora.

Luna (10:34 AM): **T A** check out the chat above

A (10:35 AM): He seems a little jumpy lol

T (10:36 AM): _(deep breath in)_

T (10:36 AM): AHAHAHAHA

T (10:37 AM): Buttery smooth, Yang! Flawless execution

Dragon (10:38 AM): _I said no bulli_

Fast Sloth (10:39 AM): I'm watching you.

Penny (10:41 AM): Salutations, **Trident**! Welcome to the server!

Trident (10:42 AM): I'm guessing there's no pretending that I didn't just run like a bitch?

A (10:43 AM): not a chance. Nice to meet you though

Rose (10:44 AM): Howdy! Please ignore my sister, she's a little _special_

Dragon (10:45 AM): now that's plain rude. But yeah, sorry man. Didn't mean to freak you out.

Trident (10:46 AM): it's alright lol. I just actually once had someone try to recruit me into a cult, so when I saw your thing I thought "Nope, I'm not sacrificing any goats to Cthulu today!"

Fast Sloth (10:47 AM): lol

Dragon (10:47 AM): what are you, kidding? Goats are expensive.

Dragon (10:47 AM): We keep it simple and use chickens.

Snowflake (10:48 AM): .mute **Dragon** 48 hr

Penny (10:48 AM): :ok_hand:

Rose (10:48 AM): _please ignore my sister_

Trident (10:49 AM): I'll remember to do that now

T (10:50 AM): server like this one, you can't really have thin skin for jokes

Trident (10:51 AM): looks like it. So, yeah, nice to meet you all!

Chocoholic (10:52 AM): Hello! Are you a student, by any chance?

Trident (10:53 AM): I am, actually. I go to Emerald City College

Rose (10:54 AM): whelp, been nice knowing you

Fast Sloth (10:54 AM): that's okay, friend. We won't judge you for making terrible decisions

Trident (10:55 AM): ah, so I just walked into a room of Vale U peeps.

Luna (10:56 AM): except for T and A, yeah

Trident (10:56 AM): interesting names, btw

A (10:57 AM): just bragging about what we've got

Trident (10:57 AM): if you've got it, flaunt it. No judging from me

Snowflake (10:58 AM): out of curiosity, what made you choose trident as a name?

Trident (11:00 AM): I used to be super afraid of swimming. I had a friend help me get over it, though, and afterwards I started reading some aquaman comics.

Fast Sloth (11:01 AM): inspired by a guy that talks to fish.

Trident (11:02 AM): there's more to him than that!

Abs (11:03 AM): it was hilarious seeing you call yourself the king of the sea

Trident (11:04 AM): Yo, Sun! Good to see you!

Luna (11:05 AM): you two know each other? Small world

Abs (11:06 AM): yep yep, this is my old friend Neptune. How've you been, man?

Trident (11:07 AM): been good, just working on some stuff

Luna (11:07 AM): hold up, What?

Trident (11:08 AM): what?

Rose (11:08 AM): holy shit you're Neptune

Fast Sloth (11:09 AM): _guys I had no idea, I'm so sorry_

Trident (11:10 AM): what's going on?

Abs (11:10 AM): ?

Snowflake (11:12 AM): Don't feel sorry, Nora. This is actually a good thing, because Neptune deserves everything he's about to get.

T (11:13 AM): So first, taking effort to write these

T (11:13 AM): Appropriately. I will ask you not to leave. I believe you owe me this much.

Trident (11:14 AM): Uh

T (11:14 AM): Please

Trident (11:15 AM): Okay...

T (11:15 AM): I am Militia. A is my sister Mel. Snowflake is Weiss.

T (11:16 AM): Stop typing. I see you typing. Stop. You get to read, not type.

T (11:17 AM): Sun, because you didn't know, I used to date this friend of yours. Used to, until it was brought to my attention that he was cheating on me. A lot. And then after we were dating, and maybe before, I discovered he was hitting on Weiss.

Snowflake (11:18 AM): Nods

T (11:18 AM): Turns out I got to help her from making a mistake with him after that before even joining the server.

T (11:19 AM): You know, Neptune, I have to thank you. Because you were such a shit, Mel spent the weekend with me trying to help me get over things, and she pointed out the most wonderful blonde doof I've ever had the pleasure of meeting

T (11:19 AM): We hit him up and he had no idea it was so endearing

T (11:20 AM): Even had his own boss bitch backing him up next time he came

T (11:20 AM): So you know what we did, Neptune?

T (11:20 AM): We both, me and Mel, decided to date him

T (11:21 AM): Because he was nice, genuine, sweet and just stupid enough to be lovable

T (11:21 AM): He's Luna, for the record

T (11:22 AM): Here's us having sex together because he knows how to work two ladies at once- unlike present company

T (11:23 AM): You know the best part Neptune? Not only is he dating both of us, but Mel is also dating Weiss

T (11:24 AM): It's almost like you're the best wingman on Remnant! You should advertise that- 'I'll go around douching at you and all your friends until you're all in one big cozy open relationship and I get to jack off by myself because I'm such a sack of shit who can't help but flirt with four girls at one time'

T (11:25 AM): I'm even rethinking being straight! Maybe I should date Weiss too! Get Jaune in on it! Give him a treat for being such a good boy

Luna (11:26 AM): am I a dog now?

T (11:26 AM): In bed you are

Luna (11:26 AM): yes dear

T (11:27 AM): How's that sound **snowflake** , wanna come further into our nest of Fuck You Neptune?

Snowflake (11:28 AM): We'll talk later.

T (11:29 AM): Because you piece of shit, this is what good people get to experience. This is how loyal people get to be happy. Because we trust each other, we can be happy together without having to wonder if the other person is a lying, cheating ass monger who is also such a giant goddamn hypocrite that he doesn't understand that being a dork is what makes him charming, not the cool guy facade he tries to put on! I thought that was cute at first too, you know? The whole insecurity thing, I thought Okay I can work with this I can fucking make him have real confidence and it'll be great and maybe Mel will stop thinking he's a two timing piece of shit. turns out she was right you are just that

Trident (11:30 AM): ...

T (11:31 AM): I am going to go fuck my boyfriend with his other girlfriend and maybe her girlfriend too

T (11:31 AM): You have fun

T (11:32 AM): Until you piss off the wrong girl who has connections to a crime family and she arranges a hit on you when you least expect it

T (11:32 AM): oh wait too late

Penny (11:34 AM): **Trident** has left the server. So long, friend!

Luna (11:35 AM): Mil?

T (11:35 AM): yeah babe?

Luna (11:35 AM): I love you.

T (11:36 AM): And we love you. Thank you for being you.

Abs (11:37 AM): that was

Abs (11:37 AM): wow

Abs (11:37 AM): I'm sorry Neptune put you through that

A (11:38 AM): It's not your fault. That asshole doesn't deserve you apologizing for him.

Snowflake (11:39 AM): I'm glad you could get that off of your chest. Although I must recommend that we not add anybody else unless we actually know them.

Chocoholic (11:40 AM): Mm

 **X**

 **Special thanks to my friend Burkion for handling Miltia handing Neptune his ass back to him. Don't cheat on your SOs, people.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chocoholic (3:41 PM): Here we have a picture of a **Rose** out of her natural habitat. Instead of being in a motor shop or garage, we can clearly see her sprawled out on the grass after running a half-marathon. You can almost see the birdies spinning around her head as she lay in a daze

Dragon (3:42 PM): And here we have a picture of a **Rose** _before_ said half-marathon. Note how excited she is! "I can do this! I'll be fiiiine," witnesses noted her saying

Rose (3:43 PM): Existence is pain

Fast Sloth (3:44 PM): this is what happens when you date an exercise fiend. Grats on finishing it though

Chocoholic (3:45 PM): She kept wanting to sprint the opening section, to get as far as she could as possible before the fatigue set in. I lost count of how many times I had to tell her that that's not how the body works

Dragon (3:46 PM): I didn't run it, but I did see her before and after. I'm impressed that you've managed to get her exercising regularly, Pyrrha

Chocoholic (3:47 PM): It's all about motivation. And anyways, it's not like she was ever really out of shape.

Chocoholic (3:47 PM): in fact, I don't think I've ever seen her working out before we started dating, but she's always been slim-ish… how?

Fast Sloth (3:48 PM): iirc the only person who's stayed slimmer is Weiss. Doesn't Ruby eat, like, a tub of cookies a day or something?

Dragon (3:49 PM): that's a touchy subject

Fast Sloth (3:50 PM): _(waits for explanation)_

Rose (3:51 PM): it's touchy for her, not me. I think I've always just had a great metabolism or something. Forever skinny, baby!

A (3:52 PM): weight problems, Yang?

Dragon (3:53 PM): No, of course not

Fast Sloth (3:54 PM): denial

Rose (3:54 PM): Denial

T (3:54 PM): Bullshit

A (3:54 PM): suuure

Chocoholic (3:55 PM): I'm sure it's just a matter of portion control, Yang. After all, you dance and hit the gym regularly.

Snowflake (3:56 PM): Perhaps Ren should step up the intensity of the dance practices you two do.

Dragon (3:57 PM): .mute **Snowflake** 24 hr

Penny (3:57 PM): My apologies, but you don't have permission to do that.

Snowflake (3:58 PM): You can't hide from the truth. **Ninja** , you have been summoned as a fitness instructor!

Dragon (3:58 PM): _stop please_

Ninja (3:59 PM): Yang, if you feel uneasy regarding your percentage of body fat, don't.

Ninja (4:00 PM): It's a perfectly normal problem. No worries, I can help you reach your ideal size by adding some runs and sit ups to our dance practices

Fast Sloth (4:01 PM): _Cackles evilly_

Dragon (4:01 PM): GDI WHY?!

 **X**

Fast Sloth (9:32 AM): Sun, at the risk of sounding racist, I've been meaning to ask you: how useful is your tail?

Abs (9:35 AM): define useful

Fast Sloth (9:36 AM): Can you use it for everyday activities? Open doors, hit light switches, carry boxes…

Abs (9:37 AM): in order, Yes, yes, and only if it's light and has holes i can put my tail through

Fast Sloth (9:38 AM): awesome

Book Lover (9:39 AM): he once poured my family some tea by picking up the kettle with it. Mom loved it, dad wasn't so amused

Abs (9:40 AM): Your dad just doesn't like me

Book Lover (9:41 AM): That's not

Book Lover (9:41 AM): well

Book Lover (9:42 AM): _all_ of it i think. Some faunus with furry tails came over once and got stuff in everything we ate. He's been concerned about hygiene since.

Abs (9:43 AM): Blake, you and your mom have cat ears. That have fur

Book Lover (9:44 AM): yes, but we don't shed.

Abs (9:45 AM): Then what was that in the shower drain I had to clean out?

Fast Sloth (9:46 AM): Caught

Book Lover (9:47 AM): Sun, I promise he doesn't hate you.

Abs (9:48 AM): then when he pulled you aside after dinner yesterday and kept glancing at me, what was he saying?

Book Lover (9:50 AM): **A** did you guys really bring Weiss into the Jaune/you/mil thing?

A (9:51 AM): We haven't done a massive orgy or anything, but kind of. Weiss, Jaune, and sis went on a group date a couple days ago while I was busy finishing a piece. Had a good time, I hear.

Fast Sloth (9:52 AM): _smooth, Blake_.

Fast Sloth (9:52 AM): but you weren't as nervous this time, were you **Luna**?

Luna (9:53 AM): Haha not at all. Turns out I can plan pretty nice times when I'm not shaking in my hoodie

A (9:54 AM): It's not your hoodie anymore

Luna (9:55 AM): pls give it back

A (9:56 AM): Nope!

A (9:57 AM): read the chat up above. Sun, curious, do you have to conditioner your tail?

Abs (9:58 AM): I wash it but that's it

Abs (9:59 AM): should I **Book Lover**?

A (10:00 AM): Yeah, **Book Lover** , do you think he should?

Fast Sloth (10:01 AM): Answer the question **Book Lover**

Book Lover (10:02 AM): please stop that. And maybe, it might make it feel soft

Abs (10:03 AM): sure thing. Then I'll go into your dad's study and wave it around a little.

Fast Sloth (10:04 AM): Ooh, her mom might want to pet it

Abs (10:05 AM): nvm, I'll keep my tail to myself

 **X**

Luna (4:43 AM): so are you gonna do the upcoming triathlon, Ruby?

Rose (4:44 AM): _**No**_

Chocoholic (4:46 AM): Even if I ask nicely?

Rose (4:47 AM): You know I can't say no to you…

 **Pa (t) reon dot com / RandomOPanda**


	18. Chapter 18

Abs (3:22 PM): **Luna** you're on track to be a music teacher, right? How much are you expecting to make in a job like that?

Luna (3:24 PM): Well I'm not gonna be swimming in a vault of cash or anything, but it'll pay well enough for me.

A (3:25 PM): I still say you should do like I do and just work with it directly. Join a band or something

Abs (3:25 PM): Don't you wanna- nevermind, she said it lol

Luna (3:26 PM): Lol. I thought about it for a long time, but I chose stability more than anything else for my career.

Fast Sloth (3:27 PM): Why not do small gigs at least as a solo singer/guitar player? Make some extra dough

Snowflake (3:28 PM): Is there much demand for that locally?

Fast Sloth (3:29 PM): Totally! Birthday parties, train stations, church events (okay maybe i just wanna play an organ myself lol)

Luna (3:30 PM): well, some extra spending money would be nice.

Luna (3:31 PM): lol now I'm imagining myself walking around town with a sign around my neck. "Jaune the Music Man! Will sing any song for ten Lien!"

Rose (3:32 PM): Ooh, I'd pay for you to sing. Uuuuh, how about "La vida Loca?"

T (3:33 PM): anything by imagine dragons

Luna (3:33 PM): Why not haha

Fast Sloth (3:34 PM): Self-esteem! Or that one song from Beck. i think it's called Loser?

Luna (3:35 PM): a little depressing but sure!

Dragon (3:36 PM): Pomf Pomf?

Luna (3:36 PM): _Okay almost any song_

Book Lover (3:37 PM): _Why would you ever suggest that_

Dragon (3:37 PM): I dunno, just testing him I guess

Luna (3:38 PM): For what!?

Rose (3:38 PM): You lost me here

A (3:39 PM): same

Fast Sloth (3:39 PM): What is it?

Luna (3:39 PM): Don't worry about it

Book Lover (3:40 PM): You're better off never knowing.

Abs (3:41 PM): sorry i brought it up. Good job making it awkward though

Dragon (3:42 PM): I didn't mean to! I just

Dragon (3:42 PM): nevermind

Book Lover (3:43 PM): I feel like I should spritz you with water

Luna (3:44 PM): spritz Yin

Dragon (3:45 PM): Leave my cat out of this!

 **X**

Snowflake (9:13 AM): Oh my goodness is it October already? Where has this semester gone?

Fast Sloth (9:14 AM): Somewhere out the window, along with all of the hours I've spent checking on patients

T (9:15 AM): Holy crap, October's here tomorrow. Junior will be happy

Chocoholic (9:16 AM): Good time for business?

A (9:17 AM): "Good" doesn't even begin to cover it. Three words: Pumpkin. Spice. Everything.

T (9:18 AM): Do you know how many chicks buy those specialty drinks every year? The club gets swamped in bitches.

A (9:19 AM): the stores that sell Ugg boots must rake in money like crazy.

T (9:19 AM): and hats that they'll never wear again.

Chocoholic (9:20 AM): I never did understand the appeal of pumpkin spice lattes and the like.

Luna (9:21 AM): I still remember what happened the day my mother dared to make chocolate-glazed donuts herself. I never thought I'd see you in a sugar high, Pyrrha.

Chocoholic (9:22 AM): they were so good, though!

T (9:23 AM): It's crazy right?! We were over there two weeks ago and she'd made brownies for us. I skipped the high and went straight into a food coma

Dragon (9:24 AM): Those snickerdoodle cookies from a few years back. Mmmmm

Rose (9:25 AM): I still say our mom's is better

Dragon (9:26 AM): Our mom is amazing, rubes, but Mama Arc made a batch with extra spice on top. Me and Nora went to _town_ on those

Luna (9:27 AM): I feel like my family should charge admission for entering the house. 5 Lien to walk in just for the smells, 10 gets you the bake of the day.

A (9:28 AM): You could hire a pair of bouncers to stop people from getting crazy. We can haggle price

T (9:28 AM): We're willing to accept payment in food

Snowflake (9:30 AM): I would be more than willing to encourage my company to invest in opening a bakery for her.

Chocoholic (9:31 AM): Jaune plays music, setting the ambience

A (9:31 AM): _She gets it_

Rose (9:32 AM): Am I the only person not drooling over this stuff?

Fast Sloth (9:33 AM): I'll be on-hand with first aid supplies, cause you're gonna have people with problems after they stuff themselves silly.

Rose (9:34 AM): **Book Lover** back me up here!

Book Lover (9:35 AM): Back you up on what?

Book Lover (9:36 AM): Mama Arc's bakery? Yes _please_. I'll bring some tea and have a fantastic day reading there

Rose (9:37 AM): Traitor!

Fast Sloth (9:38 AM): **A** then the bakery starts selling Pumpkin spice lattes…

A (9:39 AM): I think you'd actually need security if that happened

 **X**

Rose (4:01 AM): **Dragon** THAT WAS FILTH!

Fast Sloth (4:02 AM): That's it, I'm not gonna let you have dance practice with Ren anymore!

Dragon (4:03 AM): _We told you not to look it up_


	19. Chapter 19

A (10:15 AM): Yo, anybody seen my sis? I think her phones dead cause she hasn't answered me.

Book Lover (10:17 AM): She's with me, and yes, her phone went out. Need me to pass on a message?

A (10:18 AM): Just tell her that Jaune got everything she wanted from the grocery store and will be making dinner later.

Book Lover (10:19 AM): She says "Woohoo, homemade nachos- wait, don't just copy me!"

Rose (10:20 AM): lol

Chocoholic (10:21 AM): I didn't know you were close with her.

Book Lover (10:23 AM): Kinda not, but she wanted me to show her a few bookstores around town while Weiss and Melanie were out doing their own thing.

Book Lover (10:25 AM): **Luna** Miltia wants to add fries to the menu, apparently.

Luna (10:27 AM): Consider it done

Dragon (10:28 AM): _whip crack_

Rose (10:29 AM): I miss fries…

Luna (10:30 AM): Why not just grab some?

Rose (10:31 AM): trying to stay on the same diet as my bby

Chocoholic (10:33 AM): I told you that you don't have to.

Rose (10:34 AM): It's the only way I'm gonna stay in good enough condition for the marathon coming up

A (10:36 AM): You're actually gonna do that? Brave girl

Rose (10:37 AM): I just like spending time with Pyrrha :)

Luna (10:38 AM): D'aww

Chocoholic (10:39 AM): -hug **Rose**

Penny (10:39 AM): **Rose** , Chocoholic is sending you a big hug!

Rose (10:40 AM): thanks honey! At least the weather's better these days.

Abs (10:42 AM): Ah, yes. Good ol' Fall. Where the air is crisp, the leaves red, and I'm reminded of a story from high school. You guys wanna hear it?

Luna (10:43 AM): Sure lol

Abs (10:45 AM): alright, so back in Haven we had this teacher named Cinder Fall. Mid-20s, black hair, Amber eyes.

Dragon (10:46 AM): scale of 1-10?

Abs (10:47 AM): Easy ten. The problem? She _knew that_

Chocoholic (10:48 AM): oh dear

Abs (10:49 AM): yep. She was 100% ego, freaking loved to show off her body. Even wore this high-skirt red dress that hugged her figure

Chocoholic (10:49 AM): **Oh dear**

Book Lover (10:50 AM): not sure my boyfriend should be telling a story like this

Abs (10:52 AM): You'll like how it ends, promise. So, she talks all the time like an amateur sex operator. Didn't matter what the topic was, it came out like some deranged purr. Honestly most of us thought it was hilarious rather than sexy

Abs (10:53 AM): Now I don't know what her sex life was like, but apparently my senior year she started going through a dry spell because she decided that she wanted to get it on with a student.

Snowflake (10:54 AM): How vulgar.

Dragon (10:54 AM): that's actually messed up

Abs (10:56 AM): You won't hear me arguing with you. So she pulls my friend Scarlet aside after class, has him stay behind for a "discussion"

Abs (10:57 AM): Too bad for her, her gaydar is as broken as Yang's.

Rose (10:58 AM): You're on the wrong team, creepy teacher

Abs (10:59 AM): Yep. She tries to get him in the mood, only figuring out the truth after like five minutes according to Scarlet. Then she got _offended_. Like, how fucking dare he not be straight or bi for someone as hot as her?

Book Lover (11:00 AM): You're right, I do like this story now.

Abs (11:01 AM): told you. So she realizes that since he isn't into her, he has no reason to keep quiet about what she just tried to do. They get into an argument as she tries to bribe him with grades to shut up

Abs (11:02 AM): May my friend's name be immortalized in the halls of the school, because he shut her down with this line: "Ma'am, im queer, so excuse me while I lay it straight: You're a teacher, you just asked me to sleep with you, and I've been recording this conversation."

Dragon (11:03 AM): _damn_! Three cheers for the sassy gay friend

A (11:03 AM): On today's episode of "Fucking Caught…"

Rose (11:04 AM): Was he actually recording?!

Abs (11:05 AM): Yep. He started right when he realized what she was going for. iirc she should be getting out of prison this year.

A (11:06 AM): This sounds like the kinda guy we should hang out with

Dragon (11:07 AM): Agreed

Abs (11:08 AM): I wish I knew what he was up to these days, but I do remember he wasn't one for chat rooms like Discord. Sorry.

Dragon (11:09 AM): oh well. Do you have a copy of the recording anywhere? I really wanna hear that line

Abs (11:10 AM): it might be buried somewhere on my laptop, but I'll try to find it later and share it here

Dragon (11:11 AM): awesome

 **X**

A (11:25 AM): Wait, Miltia's hitting up bookstores? For what?

Book Lover (11:27 AM): books

A (11:28 AM): -_-


	20. Chapter 20

Luna (10:55 AM): **Everyone** You guys all know that pregnant anime girl meme, right?

Dragon (10:56 AM): the one where a screenshot is edited to look like the chick's holding up a positive test?

T (10:57 AM): Guess who got hit with that early this morning.

Rose (10:58 AM): OMG CONGRATS

Dragon (10:58 AM): AYY nice! Congratulations!

Fast Sloth (10:58 AM): Baby blue-eyes on the way!

Abs (10:58 AM): -name it after me-

Abs (10:59 AM): For real, awesome news. Are you guys excited?

T (11:00 AM): Thanks all. Honest? Yes, but also nervous as all holy _fuck_

Luna (11:01 AM): What Miltia said. It's this bizarre mix of "I couldn't be happier!" and "Oh my gooood!"

A (11:02 AM): Sis had a feeling she was preggo and started checking out pregnancy books before she even took the test

T (11:02 AM): no morning sickness or anything, just my hormones feeling off.

Chocoholic (11:03 AM): I'm so excited for you!

Ninja (11:03 AM): If you need support, you all know where to find us. Does that mean that Blake knew about the pregnancy before Jaune?

Book Lover (11:04 AM): I figured it out, but I didn't want to ruin anybody's surprise.

Snowflake (11:05 AM): which makes you a better secret keeper than others. Thank you for that

Dragon (11:05 AM): -_-

Chocoholic (11:06 AM): So, if I may ask what does this mean for the relationship between the four of you?

Snowflake (11:07 AM): We spent all morning discussing that at length. The way we see it, we're all going to be related to the baby; however, for insurance and other legal reasons it would be best if the child officially had two parents.

Luna (11:08 AM): Which leads right into announcement number two: Miltia and I are getting married!

Chocoholic (11:09 AM): Congratulations again, then!

Rose (11:09 AM): My squealing just hurt little Yin's ears.

Fast Sloth (11:09 AM): I think I just woke the dead by yelling "I KNEW IT!". Throat kinda hurts now.

Dragon (11:10 AM): You take good care of your future wife and child, you hear me? No Ravens allowed.

Luna (11:11 AM): absolutely. I love these girls (and baby!) from the bottom of my heart. This may have been unplanned, but I'll be damned if I don't take responsibility.

A (11:12 AM): plus uncle Danny is big on being good family. Anybody caught trying to take an easy out…

Luna (11:13 AM): I didn't need the threat of death hanging over me, but yes that's another reason lol

T (11:14 AM): Oh we'd catch the same kinda hell you would if we abandoned the family.

Snowflake (11:15 AM): Not only will Melanie and I get a baby to dote on, I get to be involved in planning the wedding. I must say that I'm _very_ excited about that.

Rose (11:16 AM): "Miltia, what color doilies would you like? This blue one, or this other one that looks _exactly the same_?"

Snowflake (11:17 AM): _I only did that one time_

Dragon (11:18 AM): Hey, if you never let me live stuff down, we aren't gonna let you either

Book Lover (11:18 AM): Only fair

A (11:19 AM): the hell is a doilie?

Snowflake (11:20 AM): You don't know what they are?!

Luna (11:21 AM): Look what you just started, Ruby

Rose (11:21 AM): sorry

T (11:22 AM): eh, it'll end in make-up sex anyways. Don't feel too bad about it

Chocoholic (11:23 AM): Does Jaunes family know yet?

Luna (11:24 AM): Not yet. That's gonna be real fun

T (11:25 AM): not sure if they're gonna be excited or worried

Chocoholic (11:26 AM): Both perhaps?

Luna (11:27 AM): Both.

Abs (11:28 AM): They could also be angry

T (11:29 AM): _shit_

Luna (11:29 AM): please don't worry my pregnant fiancee like this

Abs (11:30 AM): _Sorry_

Luna (11:31 AM): Anyways, we're gonna be busy planning both baby and a wedding

T (11:32 AM): Plus my acting roles are gonna have to stop for a while, maybe in a couple months

Dragon (11:33 AM): gonna sound rude af, but don't you have a sugar momma in the form of an Heiress?

Snowflake (11:34 AM): Crass, but you aren't wrong. Anything they need, I can help provide.

A (11:35 AM): Plus I'm a built-in babysitter. No need to go hiring some kid to watch baby while they go out for dinner.

Rose (11:36 AM): the perks of having a twin, huh?

Book Lover (11:37 AM): just keep your heads in place and everything will be fine.

Luna (11:38 AM): yep

Chocoholic (11:40 AM): At least you won't be pregnant through the hot Summer months. It's much easier to bundle up and stay warm than to find ways to cool down.

T (11:42 AM) True. Gonna hate shopping maternity clothes, though

 **X**

Fast Sloth (12:01 AM): So about that "Baby blue-eyes" line from earlier, got a question. If Yang joined your love nest and she or Weiss got pregnant, would that baby be a Blue-eyes White Dragon?

A (12:02 AM): No

T (12:02 AM): **NO**

Snowflake (12:02 AM): _Nyet_

Dragon (12:04 AM): I don't know how to feel about what just happened...


End file.
